


I am you and you are me?

by RainGoddess400



Category: South Park
Genre: A fic that slowly lost it's plot, Butters will in Stan's body, Cartman will be in Butters' body, Clyde will be in Cartman's body, Craig will be in Tweek's body, Gen, Hope the switching won't be too confusing, Humor, Kenny will be in Kyle's body, Kyle will be in Craig's body, No slash but some angst...probably, Stan will be in Kenny's body, Tweek will be in Clyde's body, body switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 42,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainGoddess400/pseuds/RainGoddess400
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys of south park suddenly find themselves in different bodies one Monday morning. They have no idea that the sudden change is for a certain person's amusement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Ms. Rain here with my new fic which is where the South Park boys experience body swap. It will mainly contain humor with some angst in some chapters, and maybe some slash, I don't know yet. Each chapter will start off with one person in their different body until all of them come together in their different bodies later in the fic. First is Stan in Kenny's body so please enjoy. South Park does not belong to me)

Stan looked into the cracked mirror that was not his, well it  _technically_ was, but then again it wasn't. Through the broken and dirty glass, he didn't see his familiar black hair or sapphire eyes, instead he saw blonde hair and hazel eyes.

The first thing that ran through his mind was  _what the actual hell?_ When he woke up this morning to get ready for school, he did not expect something like this to happen. Suddenly waking up in someone else's body, and your best friend's no less was really shocking. He pinched himself to see if this was reality, the stinging pain in his arm confirmed that this was indeed real.

"Kenny hurry up an' get ready for school!" Kenny's mother called out.

Stan paled at the thought of going to school in a body that was not of his own, he then wondered if Kenny was in his body. The thought didn't sit well with him. If the blonde  _was_ in his body, he hoped that his friend didn't do anything out of the ordinary.

Stan sighed as he exited the bathroom. He refused to take a shower in freezing cold water, and the blonde didn't have anymore toothpaste to brush his teeth with. As he headed back into Kenny's room, he looked around seeing that little had changed since the last time he'd been here.

His mattress was on the right, but the noticeable thing was that it looked brand new, like he'd bought it not too long ago, along with a cell phone charging on his night stand next to a bottle of cologne and a lamp. Kenny's dresser was on the left with nothing on top of it.

After looking at the bottle of cologne, he grabbed it then began to spray it on himself, not caring about the brand but being mindful not spray too much. After that he searched for the blonde's orange parka, finding it neatly folded in his dresser's top drawer. Kenny sure does treasure it. He put it on then walked out of the room and into the living room, not bothering to grab Kenny's cell phone since he most likely won't be using it today. Kenny's mother, father, little sister, and older brother were present.

Karen was munching dully on a Pop-Tart at the barely standing dining room table, having gotten tired of the same flavor over the past month- strawberry. Kevin was sat at the table also with a glass of water in front of him, both Carol and Stuart were drinking coffee on the run-down couch.

The small t.v was on but no one was really paying attention to what was being shown on the little screen. Stan gave the McCormick's a look of sympathy. If Kenny himself were to see the look, he would scold him. He didn't need anyone's pity, especially from his friends.

Stan knew the blonde lived this kind of lifestyle, but he had no idea he would one day experience it. As he looked at the family, he wondered if they had switched bodies also...No, if that were the case then they would be making a fuss right now. Obviously.

"Kenny what are you doin' standin' there lookin' at us for? Hurry up an' grab a Pop-Tart so you an' Karen can leave," Carol said without sparing a glance at her son. 

Stan blinked then walked into the kitchen to retrieve said Pop-Tart, even though he wasn't in the mood to eat. He didn't want Kenny's family to suspect anything, that was the one thing he didn't want to happen. He just couldn't tell them that he wasn't their son, and that he somehow became Kenny for today...Wait how long will this last? "Kenny are you okay? You're pale," Karen said staring worriedly at her second oldest brother. She knew that Kenny had been working like crazy as of late, working two jobs both night and day to provide for his family. Mainly for her since she was the youngest, and he wanted what was best for her.

It pissed her off to think that the rest of the family wasn't even trying to help keep a stable house, their mother helped keep the house clean, but it's not enough. Stuart rarely did anything. Karen herself wanted to help, but she had no idea where to even start. There was the library, but the hours to work there didn't cooperate with her school hours, plus the book store was never open on the weekends. So working there was out of the question.

She even begged Kenny to let her work where he was working, but of course the blonde refused. He wanted her to enjoy her school year without having to stress about a job yet- at least until she's in her last year of middle school. She hated seeing him work so hard for her sake, it made her feel like she was the one making her brother sick these past days.

Stan stiffened at the sound of Karen's concerned tone, he hadn't given away anything had he?  _"God quit freaking out, just play it cool and they won't suspect anything."_ He turned to Kenny's little sister with a small smile, hoping it was a start to easing her worries. "Yeah I'm fine Kare, just tired is all." Now that she'd mentioned it, when he first woke up he did feel a bit tired. It felt like he was out all last night and only managed to get like an hour or maybe less of sleep. Karen's worried look didn't leave her face, not believing him for a second but she didn't push the issue.

Stan ruffled her hair, something he expected Kenny would do when he saw his little sister down. She giggled before swatting his hand away with a small smile on her face. Carol walked into the kitchen with both her and her husband's empty coffee mugs, and put them into the sink along with other dishes that needed to be washed. She smiled softy at the interaction between the two before starting on the dishes.

Both Stan and Karen walked out of the house for school a minute later, Stan didn't even eat half of his Pop-Tart for he was allergic to strawberries. Gladly the McCormick's suspected nothing of it so he gave the barely eaten breakfast to Kevin who didn't even bother to look at it.

Once they left the poor neighborhood, Karen bid Stan goodbye before turning to walk down another path to her school. He resisted the urge of asking if he should walk with her there, figuring that Kenny didn't do anything like that for he knew she would be alright heading to school alone.

As he walked to his school's bus stop, he suddenly got a strange feeling. Like once he reached the bus stop he would see something he would least expect. It was a strange feeling really, but he brushed it off as nothing the closer he got to the stop, suddenly surprised he knew the way from out of the poor side of town.

He spotted a teen wearing a green ushanka standing at the bus stop, but the odd thing was that he wasn't carrying a book bag like he normally did. The strange feeling within Stan only got stronger once he was beside his super best friend, but he once again brushed it off.

He quickly pulled up the orange hood, he almost slipped up right then and there. Kenny always had his hood up when he was outside. He then decided to do something very Kenny-like. 

Stan mustered up the best goofy smile he could even though it's hidden by his hood before he wrapped an arm around his best friends' shoulder. "Yo Kyle what's up? Also where's your book bag? You always carry that heavy ass thing around." Yeah that sounded like something Kenny would say, Stan felt proud of himself.

Said redhead stiffened at the surprised contact, slowly turning his head to the side with wide eyes. "N-no freakin' way! What the hell?!" Kyle suddenly exclaimed stepping away from Stan like he was on fire. He stared at him with horrified stricken wide eyes.

"Umm you okay?" Stan was pretty sure he gave nothing away so what could have surprised his friend he wondered.

Kyle took a deep breath to calm himself down so he didn't shout again, Stan staring at him in confusion as he waited for a response. "Alright let's get straight to the point. One I'm not Kyle and two, who're you? Waking up in another person's body is one thing, but seeing  _your own body_ is another."

Wait...so this was...

"Kenny that you?" Stan asked to make sure. The redhead stated that he _was_ Kenny a second ago.

"Duh, I just told you that seeing your own body is another thing, but anyway who're you? I know you're not fatass so I can rest assured about that thank God." Now that Kenny mentioned it, Stan hoped Cartman wasn't in his body. That would literally be the worst.

"It's Stan, you don't think Kyle and fatass switched bodies either do you?" Kyle would most likely lose his shit if he found out that he was suddenly in his frenemies body, the teen would never leave out of the house.

Kenny shrugged. "No idea, I just hope this bullshit doesn't last too long. Mrs. Broflovski is so goddamn annoying and I really don't wanna deal with her nagging again." Stan could only nod for he knew that Shelia can be very strict towards her eldest son, he felt bad for both Kyle and Kenny.

The duo waited at the bus stop for two minutes until the black and yellow vehicle pulled up, but the bodies of neither Stan or Cartman showed up during those minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Sorry it seemed short and dull, but as always the next chapter will be up soon)


	2. Kenny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Ms. Rain here with the second chapter with Kenny in Kyle's body, hopefully this one isn't as dull as the previous chapter lol Please enjoy)

Kenny awoke to the sound of someone pounding against his bedroom door. He groaned as he internally scolded the person beating down on his already weakened door, he knew it wasn't Karen. She was way too sweet for that plus she didn't wake him up for school anyway. He also knew it wasn't Kevin, he just goes straight into the kitchen or living room. His father only shouted for his name, and his mother did so too with the occasional  _light_ knocking on his door.

So what's up with the sudden pounding?

"Bubbe get up and get ready for school." The all too familiar voice said...but it was not  _his_  mother's voice.

Eyes widening, Kenny sat up in bed hoping that he dreamt that voice and not actually heard it. He looked around with big eyes at a room that was also familiar...but once again it was not  _his_  room. The room was both way too neat and clean to be his, not one layer of clothing littered the smooth dark red carpet on the floor.

A few posters were on the walls, but they were not his usual posters of women in bikinis. Both a laptop and a desktop computer were on the left side, and a flat screen television. Kenny really wouldn't mind living in such a room, but this belonged to his best friend Kyle's...so yeah something was definitely wrong here.

"Bubbe! Hurry up and get out of bed! I know you're sill in it!"

 _"Noooo freakin' waaay! What type of crazy shit is this?!"_ Kenny hastily got out of bed to head to Kyle's bathroom. The first thing he did was look into the clean, none cracked mirror. Upon looking, lime-green eyes and wild red hair was seen through the clear glass. Kenny blinked once then twice before cursing out loud, Shelia shouting for him to watch his mouth and hurry down stairs for breakfast.

"You have gotta be shitting me right now. I think I stayed up way too late last night working...yeah that's probably it. I'll wake up from this crazy ass dream soon...I hope." Kenny sighed before going back into Kyle's room for something to wear after he was done taking a shower.

Now that he's thought about it, this will literally be his first time taking a nice, relaxing, and cold free shower. He might as well enjoy his best friend's life for now until he woke up from this dream. He opened the drawers for a pair of underwear, feeling like a pervert for touching his best friend's undergarments. But hey he's always been a pervert however going through someone's underwear drawer was a bit too much.

He pushed the thought aside as he looked for an undershirt, some socks, and pants. He found them in no time then went back into the bathroom for a shower. He turned both of the knobs for some warm water, and immediately the water became warm upon coming out of the shower head.

Yeeaah give him like, three to four minutes.

******_/_ **

"Bubbe what is taking you so long?! You aren't sick are you?!" Shelia called out after five minutes. Kenny exited the shower fully dressed and rejuvenated, well that's what he felt like at least. It felt  _really_ good to have clean skin, clean teeth, and clean hair...even if it's not of his own body but still.

"Comin' ma!" He called back. This wasn't a dream. Taking that soothing shower proved as much. He searched for something to tie his hair up with, he never knew Kyle's hair was this long. He found a black scrunchy on his nightstand next to Kyle's phone, and he snickered. He thought Kyle used a rubber band or something to keep his hair up not his mother's scrunchy...or could this actually be his? Kenny tied up his shoulder length red hair then grabbed his phone and looked for a green ushanka. He didn't see it in Kyle's room so he figured it must be downstairs.

Time to join the Broflovski's for their traditional breakfast...

He walked down the stairs seeing Shelia, Gerald, and Ike sat at the dining room table eating something Kenny really did not want to consume. "It's about time, you've never taken this long to get ready for school before. Are you guys doing something today or-"

Kenny drowned out the other redhead's rambling as he sat down next to Ike, looking at his breakfast in disgust. He knew he should be thankful that he was with a family that can provide a decent meal everyday thus he had no right to be picky, but he didn't want to eat this.

"Kyle are you listening to me?"

"Shelia please, you don't have to nag at him so early in the morning, just leave it alone okay?" Kenny internally thanked Gerald for saving his skin, like seriously how does Kyle not go to school looking constantly irritated at times? His brain snickered at the thought of Kyle basically looking like Craig every morning, that dude was really not a morning person.

Sheila huffed, but dropped it as told and they ate in silence. Kenny grimaced at the fish on his plate, he was never too keen on seafood- just the smell of it made his stomach churn. He decided to eat it so he didn't get scolded by Shelia for wasting their food, hoping he threw this crap up or hoping the eggs and orange juice would overpower the bad taste of the fish.

No matter how much someone seasoned or did whatever to it, Kenny will  _never_  like or eat fish.

"How's school going for you Kyle? You rarely talk about it anymore," Sheila decided to question.

Kenny held back the urge to roll his eyes.  _"Probably cuz you always nag at him so freakin' much."_

"Shelia-"

"What? All I asked him was a simple question, it's not like I'm pressuring him to answer it or anything."

"I know but still, maybe lately nothing's changed in school so he has no reason to tell us." Gerald is a life saver! Someone give this man a medal or somthin'.

 "Yeah dad's right, nothing's really been happening lately," Kenny said.

As he "ate," he thought if other people aside from himself had switched bodies, wondering whom was in his body. As long as it wasn't fatass, he was fine. Who knew what bull crap that guy might do. With that thought, he decided to hurry up and finish eating just so he could see who was "Kenny" for today. It probably might be Kyle since he was in the redhead's body.

Kenny quickly downed his orange juice then dumped his plate and cup in the sink, ignoring Sheila asking him what was wrong as he bid the Broflovski's goodbye. He slipped on Kyle's brown boots, then grabbed both Kyle's orange jacket and green ushanka before heading out of the door. Forgetting his book bag.

"I've never seen Kyle so eager to go to school before, you should be like that more often Ike." Said young teen rolled his eyes, he may be smart but he was never happy about going to school. But then again going there was somewhat tolerable then being around his bossy mother.

Kenny slipped on the orange jacket then the green ushanka as he walked through the cold air to his bus stop. Upon reaching his destination within no more than a minute later, he saw no one there. Now he saw why Kyle was always the first one here, he practically lived next to the bus stop. He sighed as he crossed his arms, looks like he's going to be waiting here alone for a while.

It was a couple of minutes later that an all too familiar smell and voice greeted him. The smell was the cologne he covered himself with when he didn't take a shower, and the voice...was his voice.

"Yo Kyle what's up? Also where's your book bag? You always carry that heavy ass thing around." Whoever this was, was doing a good job impersonating him, but it felt beyond weird hearing your own voice though he could rest assured fatass is not in his body. He could pretty much care less about acting in character.

He slowly turned his head to the side with wide eyes, staring back into his own hazel ones. More like whoever this was hazel eyes. "N-no freakin' way! What the hell?!" He exclaimed stepping away from...himself. The person in his body stared at him in confusion at the abrupt action.

"Umm you okay?" Like hell he is.

Before he responded to the other, he took a deep breath to calm down. "Alright let's get straight to the point. One I'm not Kyle, and two who're you? Waking up in another person's body is one thing, but seeing  _your own body_ is another."

His body raised an eyebrow. "Kenny that you?" The person asked. 

Kenny felt like face palming at this person's ignorance right now. "Duh, I just told you that seeing your own body is another thing, but anyway who're you? I know you're not fatass so I can rest assured about that thank God."

"It's Stan, you don't think Kyle and fatass switched bodies either do you?" Kenny felt like laughing at the idea, but shrugged instead.

"No idea, I just hope this bullshit doesn't last too long. Mrs. Broflovski is so goddamn annoying and I really don't wanna deal with her nagging again." Stan nodded in agreement and understanding. 

Once their bus came to pick them up, the bodies of neither Stan or Cartman showed up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: I feel like I did pretty good on this chapter unlike my previous one. I hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will be up tomorrow or maybe tonight)


	3. Butters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Ms. Rain here with the third chapter with Butters in Stan's body. Please enjoy)

_"Aww no, t-this can't be real can it?"_

Butters looked around at the familiar yet foreign room. He vaguely remembered being in this room once, but it was way back in Elementary school. He glanced around at the naked dark blue walls of the room, he could've sworn posters used to be on them, or at least one.

He spots a desktop computer in the left corner of the room next to a flat screen t.v with a game console underneath, the nightstand next to the bed consisted of a lamp, a black cellphone, a picture frame, and an alarm clock. Stan also has a closet with a dresser next to it, but not too close to keep from opening the closet. Butters glimpsed at the time and gasped.

"Stanley get up!"

 _"S-Stanley?! What?!"_ Butters leaped out of bed and headed straight to Stan's bathroom, he looked into the mirror with wide sapphire eyes. His tuft of blonde hair was instead a full head of black hair. Butters felt like he could faint upon seeing...not  _his_  reflection. So has he become Stan for today or what?  _"Oh gosh, this isn't good. I need to get back into my body otherwise my parents will ground me."_

 _"No wait I gotta be dreaming, let me see..."_ He pinched his left cheek, a bit too hard, then shouted an ouch with tears stinging his eyes. That really hurt. Seems like this was real. He rubbed his cheek while exiting the bathroom, might as well get ready for school- there was nothing he could really do about his changed appearance.

 _"Alright what does Stan wear again?"_ He walked over to said noirette's closet for some clothes, he picked out a plain blue shirt along with some blue jeans. He sauntered over to Stan's dresser while neatly folding the clothes in his arms for some socks and underwear...He blushed at the thought of looking through someone else's underwear draw.

He stood awkwardly in front of the dresser as he rubbed his knuckles together under the clothes in his arms.  _"Aww gosh, this'll make me feel like a pervert."_ He nervously opened the top draw, glad it kept socks in it. He took a pair then opened the second draw, consisting of Stan's boxers. He blushed again then quickly grabbed a pair. He rushed into the bathroom and started the shower.

Throughout him taking the shower, Butters' face remained red. And he thought going through someone's underwear drawer made him feel perverted.

He exited the bathroom three minutes later with an exhausted sigh, glad to be fully clothed again. Now he saw why Stan played football, the sport made his body well-toned and lean. "Stanley come on down for breakfast!"

"Okay I'm comin'!" Wait...he has his southern accent with Stan's voice? If he talked in Stan's voice with his accent, he would give away his identity, and Butters  _really_ did not want that. He tried talking without his accent, but...how can someone even do that? If a person was born with an accent, can they really talk without it?

Butters thought that it might take skill to do something like that. He liked his southern accent, without it he wouldn't be him. He sighed as he walked out of Stan's room, he'd better come up with a lie about this. Actually that's easier said than done, his parents always grounded him every time he told a lie, his lies were never good.

He spotted the Marsh's sat at the dining table, already eating their breakfast. " 'Bout damn time ya turd, I was about to eat all your food," Stan's older and mean sister Shelly said but she took a strip of bacon from his plate anyway then ate it.

"H-hey you're still eating it." Stan's family looked at him in confusion. Stan's dog Sparky growled at him upon his arrival. Butters began to panic, he had no idea Stan had a dog. Wait that's because he doesn't hang out with him like that anymore. Oh yeah...

"Stan since when are you taking up talking in a accent?" Sharon questioned as she set her coffee mug down on the table. Butters sweatdropped as he unconsciously rubbed his knuckles together, a habit he cannot get rid of even in someone else's body.

"And why are you rubbing your knuckles together? Wait have you been hanging out with that kid with barely any blonde hair. What was his name, Butters I think," Randy said as he waved his spoon around. Butters' eyes widened, so Randy remembered him? He shook his head as he stood there awkwardly, Stan's family was weird.

Shelly continued eating off of his plate while he stood there, he walked over to the table to save his food but was stopped by Sparky. The dog may be cute on the outside, but apparently it's looks were deceiving. Now how was he going to eat?

 _"Umm what is this dog's name? Oh gosh."_ He tried to walk around the dog, but he was quickly intercepted. What is up with this? All he wanted was to eat his breakfast then get out of here! Is that so much to ask?! Butters was never really the one to lose his temper over small matters, but this brown mutt was pushing it. He doesn't fool around when it comes to his food.

Sharon told the dog to leave him alone, apparently unaware that their dog was trying to tell them that this was not Stan. Sparky whined as it walked away, Butters sighed in relief. He sat down next to Shelly, and quickly moved his plate away as soon as she tried to eat more of his food. He probably didn't even have much left on his plate now.

He ate his remaining food, which wasn't much, but was more than he expected. Sharon most likely knew Shelly would constantly eat his food, and he internally thanked her for her thoughtfulness.

After a minute, Butters was done eating. Sharon's cooking was really good. Not saying that his own mother's cooking was bad or anything, she only cooked when she wanted to which was rarely. The reason he took up cooking himself.

"Alright me and Randy are leaving for work now. Stan don't you have football practice today?" Sharon asked as she grabbed her purse from off of the living room table. Butters paled at the question, he didn't know Stan's football schedule!

Should he say yes or no? Oh man...

"U-umm I think I do, I'll ask the coach to make sure." Was that the right response? He hoped so, he thinks his accent didn't help his cause.

"Okay well let Shelly know alright? Remember she leaves for work once you come home from school, you have your phone on you right?"

He shook his head, of course Sharon was going to find that weird but it was even weirder for him- it wasn't  _his_  phone. "I'll go get it." As he walked upstairs back to Stan's room, Sharon reminded him again to tell Shelly about if he has practice later before leaving out of the door.

He  _really_ hoped he didn't have practice, he didn't want to ruin Stan's reputation with his lack of knowledge on football.

Upon entering the room, Sparky immediately growled at him again. Butters groaned, does the dog hate him that much? Well it's kind of understandable since his owner suddenly got his body switched with some stranger all of a sudden.

"L-listen ummm..." He walked closer to the dark brown dog to look for a collar, but it didn't have one on. Instead the little dog was wearing a pink scarf. Well that's just great also how did he not notice that?

"Okay look, I mean you no harm. I'm just trying to get Stan-I mean my phone so I can leave for school." He tried to reason with it though he doubt it would care, Sparky clearly hated his guts right now. Said dog ceased it's growling, then walked past him and out of the room...Well then never mind.

Sweatdropping, Butters grabbed the phone and walked out of the room only to nearly trip over the dog upon exiting. Once he was out of the way, Sparky walked back into the room then jumped on Stan's bed. Butters frowned at the little dog, he knew it wasn't his fault that he and Stan suddenly switched bodies, but seeing it look sad tugged on his heartstrings.

"Hurry up an' get the hell outta here turd. I need my alone time." Stan's mean sister said impatiently, her tone pulling him out of his emotional thoughts. He walked downstairs as he stuffed the phone into his back pocket, Shelly huffed as she changed the channel on the t.v.

He grabbed Stan's red poof ball hat then his brown jacket from the coat rack, he slipped on Stan's red converse afterwards. Wow this felt really weird, he won't be getting used to this any time soon. "W-well I'm leaving now, I'll text you about practice once I know." Shelly just grunted in response, he left out of the house and into the cold morning air.

 _"Wow today is starting off crazy, and it hasn't even fully started yet. I just hope I don't stay in Stan's body for too long."_ As he walked, he suddenly realized something and he stopped.

_"...Where's his bus stop?"_


	4. Cartman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Ms. Rain here with the fourth chapter with Cartman in Butters' body, and thank you for the kudos, please keep them coming. All I have to say is poor Butters, please enjoy)

"Ooooh mooooom, where the hell's my breakfast?!" The southern accented voice singed, but it wasn't in an impatient manner. More like in a teasing way.

"C-coming sweet-"

"Nooo, that's not how you address me."

"I'm sorry, I mean M-master Leo. Your food will be served to you shortly."

Cartman smirked proudly as he sat back on the couch, this was way too easy. Though he wished he were in somebody else's body, someone who was more intimidating and can strike fear into a person with one glance. But on the contrary, seeing the always happy-go-lucky and nice Butters being demanding all of a sudden can be good change.

People witnessing the unexpected was always satisfying to Cartman.

When said teen woke up in this wimp's body, he was more pissed off than freaked out- hoping that this was a dream or a nightmare. Although the latter didn't matter. He went to Butters' bathroom, not caring about the room's details, just know it hadn't changed at all. Hello Kitty and other girly shit was everywhere.

He entered the bathroom, thankful it was your average bathroom with a few girly items here and there though, he looked into the mirror with a scowl.  _"The hell have I done to deserve this? Well at least I'm not in the stinkin' Jew's body, though I would've made his already shity life even shittier."_

He snickered at that thought, the Jew was so lucky. The mischievous teen in Butters' body left out of the bathroom after using the toilet then went down the hall. He spotted both Butters' parents in the kitchen, his mother Linda was cooking breakfast while his father Stephen was sat at the dining room table with a newspaper in hand. Cartman walked over to the couch and turned on the t.v.

"Leopold what do you think you're doing? Turn the t.v off right now and come sit at the table or you're-"

"Grounded, yeah yeah, whatever," Cartman interjected dully as he surfed for a channel to watch. That was pretty much all they ever do to Butters, constantly ground him. That is just sad.

Stephen suddenly appeared beside him,  grabbing the remote from out of his hand with a glare that didn't faze him in the least. "Don't you dare use that tone with your mother. Now apologize and head to the table young man." Even the man's threatening order didn't even get a reaction out of him, time to kick this dude down a notch.

"Oh? Or what? You gonna ground me for a week?" He challenged. "Pfft like that hasn't happened already." He just realized that he said all of this in Butters' accent and he laughed, further making Stephen mad.

Linda set a plate of pancakes down on the table then walked over to them, giving her son a stern scowl. "Leopold you listen here, I don't know what's gotten into you all of a sudden but you better change your behavior right this instant." Yawn, it's like these two try way too hard to be strict parents, their only method was to ground the poor boy.

Well not today. As long as Cartman was in his body, though he hoped not for long, he wasn't going to take any shit from these two.

"Oh dear mother I'm sorry," he said in a fake caring tone. "Let me apologize for my rudeness." On the inside he was laughing evilly at the "apology" he was going to give her. He gave her a well-produced smile then leaned over to her ear, whispering something to her for a good fifteen seconds before pulling back with an innocent smile on his face.

Stephen looked at the two in confusion, just what did Butters say to her? "I-I accept y-your a-apology son. I-I'm going to finish up on breakfast." She walked away with a red face, Stephen wasn't sure if her stuttering was from fear or embarrassment. Just what the hell happened? 

"Leo what did you really tell your mother? And do not lie." Cartman turned to him with his innocent smile gone, instead an impish grin was on his face. Such a look greatly caught him off guard, who knew Butters could pull off an expression like that.

Cartman almost laughed at the man's shocked face, this was getting fun now. He was so going to enjoy this. "If you want, I can tell you as well although I think you might already know. Do you remember what you did last Thursday at  _his_ house?" He was practically in the man's face at this point.

Stephen's face paled and he gritted his teeth. This was not Butters. This was not their son.

"Y-you little, just who are you?! I know now that you aren't our son so just-"

He was cut off by Cartman's obnoxious laughter. Linda stiffened at the sudden sound at the stove. The somewhat crazed teen ceased his laughing as he pretended to wipe a tear from his eye, he was enjoying this way too much.

"I don't know what you're talking about dad, I  _am_  your son. Let's just say I'm sick an' tired of always being constantly grounded for the littlest shit I do, like for example me coming in here and turning on the t.v." He gave the man the best glare he could muster, making sure his sky blue eyes paralyzed the man before him. Mobilizing fear into a person is key when trying to get your way, he can thank all of the scary and action movies for this concept.

"From now on I'm gonna be the ruler of this house, got it? If you even think about opposing me, well let's just say you're gonna get fed to the dogs in a mass of both you and my sweet mother's organs. Now I believe you have to go to work don't you pops?"

Stephen was frozen stiff at Butters' cold tone, was his sudden crazed demeanor really the cause of them always grounding him? They only did it for his sake, they wanted him to be well disciplined thus was the reason they started the strict punishment. They never thought their actions would lead their son into threatening them...

The brown haired male swallowed his pride as he bowed his head, hopefully apologizing would make it up to him. As pathetic as it sounds. "L-listen Leo I-we are truly sorry for our overbearing behavior, we just thought-"

"Aww save it, I don't wanna hear your sorry ass excuses. You can make it up to me buying me four bags of Cheesy Poofs and two liters of soda when you get back from work, then I'll accept your apology." Cartman sat back down on the couch and extended his hand out toward Stephen for the remote, the male handing it to the blonde not a split second later. Stephen then announced that he was leaving for work, abandoning his poor wife in the hands of their  _'_ _son'._

 _"Oh my fucking God, this was waaay too easy. This was all Butters had to do, but he's too much of a pussy to even think about talking back these tight asses. Oh well his lost,"_ he thought arrogantly. He didn't mind staying in Butters' body now that he had made said blonde's parents his minions.

"Oooooh mooom, where the hell's my breakfast?!"

* * *

Down in Hell we find a black haired being clad in all black sat on a King sized bed in what appeared to be his room. The dark haired male had his head buried in his hands, his shoulders slightly shaking although no sound was coming from him.

It was seconds later that the male sat up with a smile plastered on his handsome face. He released a content sigh as he opened his eyes revealing blood red orbs with cat-like pupils, the smile still present on his face.

He looked at the big screen in front of him, on it was a smirking blonde sitting on a couch. A moment later the blonde's mother brought him a plate full of pancakes and bacon. Not one person alone could finish it, but if you're Eric Cartman you most likely could.

The Antichrist's smile widened then he changed the channel to said fat teen's body, the person in his body seemed to be enjoying Cartman's life. The fat teen always had it easy to begin with.

"This is getting more interesting like I hoped it would."

South Park never ceased to amaze him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Wow kinda got dark towards the middle there, well it is Cartman and also I wanted to wait until I did all of the switched teen's before I introduced Damien but oh well. I hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will be up tomorrow)


	5. Clyde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Ms. Rain here with the fifth chapter featuring Clyde in Cartman's body. Please enjoy)

Clyde was sat in bed munching on a bag of Cheesy Poofs with a liter of soda on the nightstand next to him, he was on his third bag already for the morning.

When the brunette awoke to the sound of a female's sweet voice, he knew something was off. He only lived with his father. His mother passed away when he was little. "Eric sweety time to get up and get ready for school," the kind voice said. 

Clyde's first thought was, was he dreaming this? But the thought instantly vanished when he did a recap on what he had just heard,  _Eric._

Eric "fatass" Cartman.

Clyde quickly shot up in bed and began to look around with wide chocolate brown eyes. The room's walls were purple,  _his_  room's walls were green. A dresser was in front of the bed,  _his_ dresser was on the left side of his room and away from his bed. A flag with the name Cartman was on the wall over the dresser. The nightstand was squeezed next to the wall on the right side of the bed with a lamp, a phone, and an alarm clock on it.  _His_ was on the left side of his bed with the same materials on it, but with a different phone and a family photo. And a t.v was on the right side with a game console or two underneath,  _he_ didn't have a t.v nor game consoles in his room. Well not yet at least.

 _"Just what the hell's happening? Why am I in fatass' room?"_ He got out of bed with a lot of questions flowing through his head, he walked to the bathroom. Upon entering, he turned on the light and screamed. He looked to the mirror with wide eyes, eyes that were not his own color. He stepped closer to the mirror as he touched his chubby face.

 _"The reason I'm in fatass' room is cuz I am fatass!"_ A knock on Cartman's bedroom door made him scream again, was he having a nightmare right now?! "Eric are you okay in there? Why are you screaming?" Liane Cartman asked in concern.

Clyde placed a hand over his racing heart as he took a deep breath, he wouldn't be surprised if he were to have a heart attack right now. This is way too much to handle.

"U-umm yeah I'm fine, j-just stubbed my toe is all." That was a pathetic lie and he knew it, but what was he to say? He highly doubted Mrs. Cartman would believe him if he were to tell her the truth about his situation. Liane said nothing for a second, then she simply told him to be careful next time as she walked away from the door.

Clyde sighed in relief as he looked at his reflection again with grimace, to think that he would end up in Cartman's body of all people.  _"I just hope he's not in mine, I don't think I'd be able to continue living if I found out that, that maniac was in my body."_ Clyde shivered at the thought then used the toilet.

Once he was done, he contemplated taking a shower. Just the thought alone made him cringe in disgust. He didn't want to see naked fat!  _"Okay taking a shower is definitely out, but this isn't my body so I can care less."_ With that thought, he left the bathroom and plopped down on the bed making it groan in protest. He gazed up at the ceiling thinking on what to do next.

Going to school was out also, he was not going in this body. That was a flat out nope, and since that was the case, he needed to come up with an excuse to skip school.

A gentle knock on his door was heard a second later, Liane peeking her head into the room through the narrow opening. "Eric what are you still doing in your pajamas? You don't have much time left to get to school." 

Oh shit wait, he doesn't have an excuse yet! Think Clyde think. "I-I know, but I stubbed my toe so hard that I can barely walk. Walking back to my bed was hard enough, I don't think I'll make it to the bus stop." Nice one he thought with an internal smirk.

 Liane gasped. "Oh my it's that bad? Well I guess you can stay home today, just don't move around too much sweety. I'll see you when I get back from work." She gently closed the door, and Clyde fist pumped at his success. That was easy, but now he's hungry. He waited for Liane's car to pull out of the driveway before going downstairs.

 _"Alright let's see what they have. I'm actually surprised Mrs. Cartman didn't cook breakfast,"_ he thought as he opened the fridge. As he looked inside he saw nothing that piqued his interest so he closed it. He then opened the cabinets for some cereal, but when he saw a bag of Cheesy Poofs, he took that instead.  _"This isn't my body so I don't care, he probably won't even notice he gained weight."_

Clyde laughed at that thought then opened the fridge again for something to drink. He spotted a full liter of soda on the side shelf, how did he not see that? He grabbed it then headed back to Cartman's room, ready to get his snack on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: This was a really short chapter, and me is sorry. I hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will be up tomorrow)


	6. Kyle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Ms. Rain here with the sixth chapter featuring Kyle in Craig's body. Please enjoy)

"Alright  _Craig,_ if that's who you really are, what are the two things Stripe dislikes? You should know since you're Craig and he's your pet, shouldn't you?" Ruby asked glaring at her "brother" while flipping him off. Her, Thomas, and Laura were standing on either side of the noirette whom was sitting on the couch, looking really in his current situation.

Yes, nervous.

Let us recap to when the tall teen woke up shall we?

**(Craig's room: Twenty minutes earlier)**

The black haired teen was awoken by the sound of squeaking next to him. He opened his eyes with a groan as he sleepily turned to the source, his eyes widening in shock. He sat up with his orbs still wide as he looked around the room...that was not  _his_.

The room's walls were a cobalt blue with a few posters of Red Racer on them, there was no dresser but there was a closet on the left side. A 65in t.v was in front of the bed, and under it was a DVD player and a game console, on the floor in front of the t.v was a charging laptop. Next to him was a nightstand, the bedside table consisted of a lamp, an iPhone, and an animal cage.

Kyle rubbed his eyes. Then he blinked.

 _"Wait wait wait...How the hell did I up in here?"_ He slowly got out of bed, ignoring Stripe's constant squeaking as he headed toward the bathroom. Once he was in and the light was on, he gasped in horror. Upon looking into the big mirror, he saw a tall black haired teen with amber eyes staring back at him in equal horror.  _"Oh my fucking Jesus..."_

He continued to stare at himself, his mind desperately trying to process the situation he was in right now. Someone suddenly pounded  on Craig's bedroom followed by an irritated voice. "Craig shut that damn rodent up! It freaking ruined the rest of my five minutes of sleep left." The grumpy female walked away from the door with a huff, Kyle standing motionless in front of the mirror. Did he just hear her right?

He turned on the faucet and immediately splashed the cold water onto his face, hoping it would wake him up from this crazy dream. There was no way in hell he was Craig Tucker right now, no freaking way. He was sleeping soundly in his bed last night, feeling mighty good about completing his homework before ten'o clock, and all of a sudden he awakes to this!

Kyle turned off the water as he hung his soaked head low, sighing shortly after then shaking his head to get rid of some of the liquid. He looked back into the mirror with a scowl.  _"Wow I gotta say, Craig's got a good look- wait stop. Kyle do not go there, this shit is serious. Now is not the time to be thinking about how good Craig looks."_

He smacked his cheeks, and instantly regretted it once his wet cheeks started to sting. He exited the bathroom with slightly red cheeks then looked to the now silent guinea pig in it's cage.  _"Now I gotta take care of Craig's pet, that's fan-freaking-tastic."_ He thought grumpily as he walked over to the quiet animal, Stripe staring at him briefly before crawling to a corner. Kyle raised an eyebrow,but didn't question it, the brown and white guinea pig probably sensed that he was not his original owner. He glanced at the two food bowls finding them empty, and he groaned.

Grabbing the two bowls, he walked toward the door but froze.  _"What the hell does he feed him? I know water is one of them, but what does he eat?"_ He groaned once again as he placed the bowl in his left hand over the bowl in his right hand to open the door, he'll figure something out. Hopefully.

While walking down the hall, he suddenly bumped into someone. He was very thankful that Craig's body was both tall and strong, the unexpected impact would've sent him to the floor like it did to the person below him. 

"Goddamn it asshole, watch where you're going," the same irritated voice Kyle heard from earlier said. She stood up rubbing her nose as she flipped him off with her free hand, Kyle staring at her before walking away.

Ruby stared at his back in confusion. Usually he would flip her off as well before walking away, or he would call her a little shit and give her the finger then walk away. One of his hands were free so he could have done so.  _"Meh whatever."_  She shrugged it off as she headed back to her room for a shower.

 _"The hell's her problem? She's the one who bumped into me,"_ Kyle thought irritably as he walked into the kitchen with Craig's mother, Laura, present. She set a carton of eggs on the counter then flipped him off upon her noticing him, Kyle resisting the urge to do it back.  _"Wait I'm in Craig's body so I have to do it regardless."_ He flipped her off  then filled one of the bowls with water, he still didn't know what Stripe eats.

Did he feed him celery? Or seeds?

Asking any of Craig's family members was out, it's actually a dead nope. He'd pretty much be deemed suspicious if he did that. With the few seconds he had left before the bowl was filled up with water, he discreetly looked around the kitchen for a bag that looked to be for Stripe. Sadly, he didn't find one...crap. He could check the fridge or cupboards, but what if he still didn't find anything?

"Craig your bowl is done now," Laura said as she turned the faucet off. Kyle blinked then looked at the full bowl, he poured some of the water out until it was at a reasonable level. He turned to head back up to Craig's room, but the noirette's mother stopped him.

"You forgot to get Stripe's other bowl. Are you okay?" Kyle could practically bolt from the house at her question, he's starting to feel like Tweek with all the pressure he was feeling right now.  _"C'mon Kyle, play it smooth. Just come up with a good excuse and you're outta here. You got this!"_

With his back still turned, he took a deep breath before speaking. "Yeah I'm-" He paused...what's up with Craig's voice? 

Laura gave him a confused look, noticing her son's tone also. "Craig...are you sure you're okay? You never slip up talking in your normal voice."  **(A/n: Craig's real voice can be any tone you want it to be aside from his deep monotone)**

 _"I freaking thought his monotone voice was his real voice!"_ It was safe to say that Kyle was now fudged, he blew it. All this time Kyle thought Craig's deep monotone was his real voice. He's at all lost on how to get out of this one.

Laura stared at her silent son's back. "Well, I'm going to get started on breakfast." She turned around to turn the stove on, dropping the matter. 

Kyle heaved a sigh of relief. That was close. He continued to Craig's room, but was stopped yet again by Craig's little sister whom appeared to be smirking.

The hell was she looking like that for?

The reason for her smirk was, because she he heard him slip up. He  _never_  talked in his real voice. He would practically stay in his room until he got his voice into it's usual deep monotone, she knew something was up with him. 

"I'm just gonna come out and say it, I heard you in there. You used your real voice." Her tone pretty much screamed she was up to something, and Kyle's urge to leave the house was really strong now.

He tried to walk past her, but he was stopped by the girl grabbing the back of his shirt causing him to drop the water bowl.

_"Goddamn it, looks like I'm officially screwed."_

The next thing he knew, he was sitting on their couch with the Tucker family giving him suspicious looks.

***End of flashback***

"You don't know do you? That's the all the proof we need," Ruby deemed with a proud grin.

Laura and Thomas continued to stare at Kyle, waiting to see if what their daughter had said was the truth. The teen sighed, maybe he should spill everything, lying obviously won't get him anywhere so telling them the truth was his only option. "Yeah you're right I don't know," he admitted in Craig's real voice. "But that's only because I'm not Craig-"

Ruby scoffed at his statement while Laura's and Thomas' expressions changed into confusion. "You expect us to believe that? If you're gonna tell us that you're some alien in disguise then you can forget it, we've already heard that one before," the strawberry-blonde haired teen huffed. 

Kyle gave her a blank look. "If you would've let me finish, I would've told you. Now are you gonna let me continue?" Ruby rolled her eyes, but said nothing so Kyle took that as a yes. "Now as I was saying, I'm not Craig, I'm Kyle. Ya know the guy with red hair and hangs out with Stan a lot, yeah that's me." Now that he's mentioned it, he wondered if his friend had switched bodies also. He's actually curious about that.

No one said a word after his statement, making him feel irritated at the fact that they probably still didn't believe him. Thomas broke the silence first by clearing his throat. "Okay then Kyle," he said skeptically. "I take it you don't know how you came to be in his body then?" Kyle shook his head, ignoring the man's doubtful tone.

"No, all I know is that me and Craig switched bodies. Then again I get the feeling that he's not in my body though." And that was a good thing, seeing him suddenly flipping everyone off for no reason would ruin his image.

All was silent again for a second until Ruby sighed. "Okay so now what?"

Kyle shrugged. "I don't know, I just hope I don't stay in his body for too long."

"How about you go see if any of your other friends have switched bodies as well?" Laura suggested.

Kyle thought about the proposition, it seemed like a good idea but he would have to be careful. Figuring out whom had switched won't be easy at just a glance. With him being in Craig's body, he would be out of character if he were to try and talk to someone. Craig talked to no one unless addressed first or if he's with his friends. "I guess that's a good idea, but first can I have some breakfast?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: I always kinda figured Craig would wake up every morning to put up his stoic facade and him work on getting his voice deep and monotone but yeah. I hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will be up tomorrow)


	7. Craig and Tweek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Ms. Rain here with the seventh chapter featuring Craig in Tweek's body and Tweek in Clyde's since he is the last one after Craig. Please enjoy)

Craig walked to his bus stop with a scowl, his blue-green eyes evident with irritation. He angrily kicked at the snow with a tsk, thinking back on when he first woke up in one of his best friends' body.

**_/_ **

_He awoke to the sound of...not his usual alarm, it being Stripe's squeaking. He immediately felt that something was off once he sat up and looked around at the very familiar room, his suspicions were confirmed in that instant. The room wasn't all that spacious thanks to it being located in the back of the coffee shop, Tweek Bros._ _I_ _t's walls were a dark green with little posters on them, a desk was in front of his bed with papers scattered about on it, a nightstand was beside the bed with only a lamp and an alarm clock on it, and a t.v was on the right._

_He was in Tweek's room._

_"What type of fucked up shit is this?" Craig thought angrily as he got out of bed. He wasn't cliché enough to think that this was a dream or a nightmare, he can distinguish reality and the dream world. He headed to Tweek's bathroom, turned on the light, and immediately glared at his reflection. Blue-green eyes and wild blonde hair was seen through the clear glass._

_"You've gotta be fucking kidding me," he said aloud as he continued to glare at his reflection. South Park was known for messing with people's lives, but this one felt like a person's doing, not the town's. He grunted as he decided to take a shower, not minding the smaller details such as seeing his best friend's body naked. He's been the blonde's friend since they were children so this was nothing new, but he will admit that it will feel weird._

_After a few minutes, Craig exited the bathroom with a towel around his thin waist. This dude's hair was...was not of this world. When he was finished showering, he towel dried his hair._ _Once he was done, he grimaced at the state of his blonde locks, he looked like he had just woken up. He combed his hair back with his fingers._ _But it sprouted back up like a bush. He spent a about a minute or two trying to tame Tweek's crazy hair, but it was no use. He doubted even gel could fix this blonde bush._

_Craig walked toward the dresser, pulled out a pair of underwear, socks, and clothes then put them on. It wasn't Tweek's usual attire, but he didn't give a shit. He was Craig Tucker and it matters not who's body he was in. He will be himself..._ _"Wait, it'll be a huge pain in the ass if I leave outta here looking...not like Tweek. Tch screw that, I don't care, his parents and everybody else are just gonna have to deal. I can come up with some bullshit lie if someone says something."_

_With that final thought, he left the room and walked downstairs into the shop. Tweek's father was behind the counter while his mother was brewing coffee. Both Richard and April bid their son a good morning with a smile at the sound of his approaching footsteps, but slowly faded when they looked at him._

_"Tweek honey are you okay? You're not sick are you?" Asked April as she gazed at him in concern._

_"He looks depressed if anything," Richard commented._

_Craig almost flipped both of them off, but decided against it, he didn't want to ruin Tweek's relationship with his parents. Instead he just grunted before heading toward the doors, ignoring the blonde's parents asking him about breakfast and where he was going._

_**/** _

And here he was now, walking to the bus stop. He prayed that he didn't see his body. That would literally freak him out plus his irritation would increase tenfold. As he strolled about, he failed to notice someone standing in front of him. He grunted upon collision. Thanks to Tweek being a skinny twig, Craig fell onto his butt into the snow, the person he bumped into let out a "GAH!" as he fell.

Wait that sounded really familiar...

Craig looked up glaring at the person...except it wasn't whom he thought. Sat on the snow was an equally surprised brunette with lavender eyes, they increased in size (Which Craig thought was hella freaky) as the teen shrieked again before he fainted.

All was silent until Craig cursed as he stood up.

Down in Hell, someone was laughing their ass off.

* * *

Tweek jolted upward into a sitting position with wide eyes. He scanned his surroundings.  _"Wait why am I outside? When did I get out here?!"_

"I swear to God if you scream again, I will make sure your body doesn't get an once of coffee," a voice threatened... _his_ _voice_...threatened.

The paranoid teen looked before him at an irritated looking... _him._  He blinked once then twice making Craig breath out an exasperated sigh, was Tweek seeing double right now or was he dreaming? The latter seemed palpable...or both. 

"Look dude, I'm just as confused as you are about the situation. So long story short, you passed out after seeing...your own body I guess, and I was about to drag you back to your place, but you're weak as hell so we stayed out here. For three minutes," his body informed in a monotone voice.

Wait monotone?

"Holy sweet Jesus, is that you Craig?!"

The teen nodded. Tweek stared at him in silence, and Craig stared back dully. Tweek blinked once more before standing up on shaky legs, Craig helped him stand up straight. "Well," Tweek said as he dusted the snow off of himself. "This is creepy."

Was that all he had to say after screaming like he just witnessed a murder? "Well this is creepy?"

Craig said nothing as he continued to stare at him, his dull blue-green eyes boring into the slightly taller teen. Tweek looked at him then shrugged, already knowing what his silent friend wanted to ask.

"Yeah I know it sounds weird coming from the guy who screamed like he'd just saw a murder scene." Craig felt like high-fiving himself for the accurate simile. "But now that I know it's you in my body Craig, I kinda feel I dunno know, relieved in a way," he admitted while sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

The stoic teen blinked at the confession, that was unexpected. Craig could only assume Tweek drunk some coffee not too long ago hence was why he was so calm. But Clyde didn't have coffee, however he didn't question it. Tweek has his ways.

"Yeah that's good an' all, but now what? We probably missed the bus so you wanna walk around?" Craig suggested since they had nothing else to do, and he didn't want to go to school not in  _his_  body.

The coffee addict shrugged again, and with that the two wandered around town. Failing to see a silhouette of a teen behind them.

* * *

Damien yawned, tears forming in his eyes as he stared dully at the t.v before him. That was really boring, just what kind of interaction was that? It was funny in the beginning, he at least thought Tweek would make it entertaining with all the screaming and what not. He should've made sure the coffee drinking teen had not one ounce of the dark brown beverage. Damn it.

"Damien come here!"

Said teen groaned as he got up from his bed, and walked out of his room. Just what did his father want? He decided to walk there, not in the mood to teleport to his father's office; if he got mad at his late arrival, he'll get over it. He always did anyway.

He arrived at the office three minutes later, and just as Damien thought, the Devil was indeed mad at his lateness. Damien ignored his glare as he plopped down in the seat before his father's desk, the red demon's scowl hardened briefly then he sighed in exhaustion.

"I swear you do this just to piss me off." Oh if he only knew. "Anyway, you should know why I called you here Mr. I love making people's lives miserable for the fun of it." The teen blinked at his statement, how did he know? He made sure to keep it on the low, unlike his father he excelled in the magic category so how-

"In case you're wondering how I know," his father said with a sly smirk he clasped his hands onto his desk. "I also have my ways. You see Damien, you failed to oversee something, it was small yet it was oh so obvious." At this point, Damien was looking at the red demon in suspicion. Just what did he miss? Damien never took his eyes off of his screen, but then again he was only into seeing the teens switched lives so he could have overlooked anything.

But still, what did he miss?

He was brought out of his thoughts by his father's laughter. The Antichrist glared at him and demanded his father tell him what he missed.

After his laughing fit, Satan sighed in content. It's been ages since he last laughed like that, and wow did he miss it. Thanks to him being the lord of the underworld, he hardly had any time at all to relax so today he will do so. His poor son will be  _his_ entertainment now.

Wait..that sounded all kinds of wrong.

"Oi! Earth to dad, you gonna tell me or not?" Damien questioned growing irritated by the second, he was missing his show right now wasting time with his father. 

The Devil cleared his throat then his smirked returned, he decided to give his son a hint. "Sure I'll tell you, but like I said it was obvious. You forgot a certain someone in Craig Tucker's group." 

Wait he did? Not even ten seconds after his father's clue, realization struck him and his eyes widened, the red demon to snickering at his expression.

He did forget someone and it was Token Black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: You can pretty much guess that the next chapter will be about Token, and that is all I'm gonna say. I hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will be up tomorrow)


	8. Switched?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Ms. Rain here with the eighth chapter. Sorry I didn't upload the next chapter Saturday, I had to go somewhere all that weekend and then came yesterday College had started. So expect some days where I won't upload the next chapter till like three days or more from now. Also since this is in Token's POV, the switched characters will be addressed how he sees them like for example since Kenny is in Kyle's body, he will be addressed as Kyle until later in this chapter. So without further ado please enjoy)

Token entered the school with skepticism. Ever since he left his home, he had the feeling that something really strange was going to happen today, something that won't be South Park's usual doing.

The odd notion had only gotten stronger when he didn't see his friends standing at Craig's locker, he was always the last one there since he lived in a mansion located on the edge of the town. He stood at his tall friends' locker, and took out his cellphone to call said teen, but it went straight to voice mail.

_"If you're hearing this then that means I'm either ignoring you, not in the mood to talk, or both. Now don't call me again or text me, I won't answer unless I feel like it."_

The dark skinned teen rolled his eyes at Craig's rude voicemail, if he didn't want to talk or text on it then why bother getting a phone? His parents most likely bought it for him whether he wanted it or not, which seemed probable to Token. He decided to call Clyde, but his goes straight to voicemail also.

_"Yo Clyde here, sorry I'm not available right now, just be sure to leave a message and I'll get back at 'cha."_

Token sighed as he turned off his phone, Clyde rarely "gets back at 'cha" because he always forgot to do so. Tweek didn't have a phone so calling him was out, just where the hell were they?  _"They better not be skippin' school, but then again this wouldn't be the first time they did something like this. And without me,"_ he thought, now irritated. This would actually be their third time leaving him at school by his lonesome.

He decided to send both Craig and Clyde a text asking them where the hell they were before going to his locker. Once he got there and had gotten everything he needed for his first and second period classes, he saw only Kyle and Kenny heading to the row of lockers opposite of his.

Token immediately saw something wrong with the duo. One, Kyle didn't have his over-sized book bag on him and two, Stan and Cartman weren't with them. Well actually Cartman's absence was nothing new, the fat teen skipped more than his group of friends did combined.

Token opted not to bother with those two as went to class, it's probably nothing anyway even though the skeptical feeling urged him to confront the redhead on the matter about his book bag for some odd reason. It's not his problem nor did he really care. 

In his first period, the classroom was practically empty. He shared this class with his friends along with Kyle and Cartman, but only him, Kyle, Wendy, and a few other people were in the classroom. It was a few minutes in class that the teacher called for the homework, not bothering to call the attendance seeing as how there was only about twelve students out of her average twenty-three in class today.

Token literally saw Kyle pale at the mention of homework. Well that was a first. The redhead sat beside him on the second row so whatever excuse he had to tell the teacher about him not having his homework can be thrown straight out of the window. Token handed her his homework, but she paused at Kyle's desk. The redhead stared back with a sweatdrop and a pale face.

"Mr. Broflovski where's your homework? This is the first time I've seen you without it," she said giving him an incredulous look. The whole class was looking at him at this point, except Token, further making Kenny nervous about the situation.

 _"Goddamn it, Kyle is so gonna have my ass for this and not in a good way,"_ Kenny thought while cringing inwardly at the thought of Kyle scolding him about his grades and what not. The teacher stood beside his desk waiting for him to say something, her look of disbelief still evident on her face.  _"Uggggh might as well say whatever that's at the top of my head."_ He mustered up an innocent smile, inwardly praying that it appeared sincere before telling her his "reason" for not having his- no Kyle's homework. "Ya see Ms. Fern, I-"

A shout from the hallway cut him off, Ms. Fern and the class directing their attention to the closed door with wide eyes as Kenny sighed in relief, glad the sudden outburst saved his skin. Ms. Fern told her students to remain seated as she went to go check and see what the shouting was all about. She set the papers down on her desk before heading to the front door.

Out in the hallway stood a confused Tweek and a panicking Clyde. "Sweet Jesus how the hell did we get here?!" The brunette exclaimed with wide eyes. They were outside seconds ago just walking around town so how did they randomly end up in school?

 _"That's exactly what I wanna know,"_ the blonde thought with narrowed eyes.

Thanks to the brunette's outburst, doors to classrooms started opening to see what the sudden loud commotion was all about. Craig flipped Tweek off for drawing the unwanted attention before walking away, really not in the mood to deal with the constant flow of questions from the teachers. Tweek wasted no time following the stoic teen in his body, he couldn't handle the questions the teachers were going to ask them or him in his case. That was way too much pressure!

The duo ignored the teachers as they walked towards the double doors, but as soon as they stepped foot out of the building, they reappeared back inside...

Okay what the fu-

"GAH! WHAT THE HELL'S HAPPENING?!" The teachers in the hallway stared at them with dumbfounded wide eyes, having witnessed the quick transition back into the school. Almost all of the students were out in the hallway by this point, further making Tweek undergo a lot of pressure whereas Craig glared at the doors in suspicion. Token spotted his two friends standing in front of the double doors, and he marched over to them ready to berate them.

"You two better have a good reason-"

"Go outside real quick." Token paused at the monotone order, he looked at the blonde's back with a confused raised eyebrow. Was that directed at him or Clyde?

He heard a sigh from the teen before he turned to him with dull blue-green eyes, it was then that the odd feeling within him skyrocketed at the familiar look in Tweek's eyes. Except they weren't actually Tweek's _._ "I need to confirm somethin' so go outside for me," the blonde ordered again with a hint of irritation in his dull voice.

"Umm mind telling me why exactly?" Token asked with his raised eyebrow still intact, just what the hell is going on and just what weren't they telling him? He looked to Clyde finding him acting like how the blonde was supposed to be acting beside him, further making him confused about the situation.

"D-dude just do it will ya? F-for some reason we can't leave outta here!" Token stared at the two, faintly hearing the teachers and students behind him murmuring about the situation. The dark skinned teen walked past the duo to do as told. He stepped outside with no problem then walked back inside. Craig's eyes narrowed again as he glared at the doors while Tweek looked at the entrance with wide eyes.

"So you had me do that why?" Token questioned. "Also where the hell's Craig? At first I thought you three skipped school, but I see that's not the case now." The crazy haired blonde seemed to stiffen at the question of his whereabouts, Token was about to ask him about it but decided against it. It's probably nothing plus that's not the main issue here.

Principle Victoria made an appearance having heard about the ruckus at the front. "Alright what's going on here? Why's everyone crowding at the entrance?" She asked sternly. A few teachers began rambling about the sudden scream they heard earlier, and they found Tweek and Clyde standing in the middle of the hallway.

"They started to leave, but when they did, they magically appeared back inside," Ms. Fern told her. 

That one answer was all the Principle needed to know. She turn her gaze to said teens before walking over to them. "Is that what really happened?" 

Neither answered so Token did instead. "Tweek wanted me to walk outside an' see if they were the only ones who could't leave from here, and I walked out with no problem." Before she could say anything on the matter, a voice spoke up first.

"Hold on, let us try too," said Kyle with Kenny accompanying him. The duo walked out only to be immediately transported back in, just like how it happened to Tweek and Clyde.

"Okay what the hell did that prove?" Craig asked, annoyed. The additional random situation was greatly getting on his short tempered nerves. Neither answered his question for a second until Kenny looked to him with a knowing gaze.

"You're Craig aren't you?" The question left the teen perplexed, how did he know? He knew that Kyle was really smart and all, but...wait he never bothered to hide the fact that he wasn't really Tweek so he shouldn't be surprised. He nodded at the accurate question.

Token looked at them in confusion along with the rest of the teachers and students in the hallway. Tweek was actually Craig? What? This couldn't get anymore confusing.

Kenny smirked triumphantly, he knew the blonde was actually Craig so that must mean...He looked to the brunette, finding him calm now but he knew whom he really was . "And I take it that you're actually Tweek right?" The teen wasted no time nodding his head.

"Alright well I'm actually Kenny, and this is Stan," the redhead informed as he jabbed a thumb at the blonde. Everyone in the hall was silent at his statement, the atmosphere clearly saying that everyone was beyond confused.

"Okay, as if you guys can make this even more confusing, mind telling me at least what's really going on?" Token knew he should've paid attention to the odd feeling earlier, he might (Only slightly) know of the situation right now.

The four teens directed their eyes to him, looking to be trying to analyze something about him. "How come you haven't switched with anyone?" Craig asked, his tone making him seem like he was both pissed and jealous about the fact that Token was still in his body. Token just shrugged, how was he supposed to know? But then another query left the group of five thinking.

"The main question is who the hell switched us?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: I hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will be up soon)


	9. Damien pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Ms. Rain here with the ninth chapter, please note that since this is in Damien's POV the switched people will be addressed as the person inside the different body so remember that:
> 
> -Stan is in Kenny's body
> 
> -Kenny is in Kyle's body
> 
> -Kyle is in Craig's body
> 
> -Cartman is in Butters' body
> 
> -Craig is in Tweek's body
> 
> -Tweek is in Clyde's bod
> 
> -Butters is in Stan's body
> 
> -Clyde is in Cartman's body
> 
> Please enjoy)

Damien paced around his room with his eyebrows furrowed deep in thought. He left his father's office minutes ago after having talked with him, well more like the other way around. The Devil told him something that put his mind in a turmoil of questions. He had forgotten someone from Craig's group, and his name was Token Black.

"Goddamn it, I should've known I'd forgotten someone. Now what the hell am I gonna do?" He stopped pacing to sit on his bed, he sighed deeply as he looked back at his t.v screen. On it showed Craig and Tweek walking around town with no destination set in mind. 

The Antichrist stared at his screen for a moment then a smirk formed onto his lips, the glint in his eye showed that he still had something up his sleeve, pushing the Token matter aside for now.

 _"Time for a change of plans."_  He stood up then instantly disappeared out of his room, wasting no time to get started on whatever he now had planned.

Meanwhile with Satan, said red Devil just felt a sudden chill run down his spine. He felt that something was amiss. "Damien what are you planning this time?" He questioned as he shook his head, he won't even bother trying to stop his son, whatever he did has nothing to do with him.  He's learned his lesson for interfering with his sons' crazy schemes, and let's just say that the red demon was glad to have his home still in one piece.

He swears Damien didn't get his insane ideas from him...

***On the surface***

"ACHOO!"

Damien rubbed his nose as he scanned the empty area, either someone was talking about him or the cold was getting to him. He thought it's the latter. Since no one was around, he decided to start his plan now. Instead of watching the switched teens behind his screen, he was going to see them in person.

But not as himself or he will immediately be spotted by one of them and his plan would be ruined, both of them actually, and he really didn't want that. He was going to change up some things since he'd forgotten someone.

 _"Meh it doesn't matter, I'll still have fun either way."_ He chuckled out loud at the thought before his changing his appearance, his red eyes are now blue and his pupils were round...and that's the only thing he changed. With his apparent change, he walked in search of the two teens he saw on his screen minutes prior: Craig and Tweek.

A minute had passed when Damien spotted the duo, they had just walked past Stark's Pond. He quietly made his way behind them, walking not too close nor too far so he could hear what they were talking about, well mainly Tweek since he was one the speaking. "U-umm how long do you think we'll be like this?" The question was left hanging for a second until the other grunted in reply, then silence followed.

Damien gave them a deadpan look, he could practically feel the dull aura radiating around the pair. Who knew they could be so boring? He snapped his fingers, and in that instant the Craig and Tweek were gone. After they sending away, Damien quickly mumbled something with his eyes closed before he opened them seconds later.

His eyes were still blue, but he now had a little smirk on his lips again.  _"Now this is gonna be interesting."_ With that thought, he quickly teleported to where he sent the two boys seconds ago.

***At South Park High***

"GAH! WHAT THE HELL'S HAPPENING?!"

Damien made it just in time to see the pair try to leave the school, only for them to instantly be sent back inside. He's hiding amongst the crowd of students and teachers inside said building, his lips struggling to contain his laughter at the scene before him. He placed a barrier around the school just so his switched victims couldn't leave, the only problem was that not all of them were here right now.

Only the bodies of Stan, Cartman, and Craig were the ones not present. He knew that the blonde inside Stan was lost, Damien saw him wondering around like he was totally new to the town. (Damien should have transported him here as soon as he saw him). He also knew the brunette inside Cartman was just lazying about in said teen's home, and as for the redhead inside Craig...He just hoped looking for the teen wouldn't be too much of a struggle.

He decided to bring them here later once this blew over, he wanted to be the  _only_ one to witness the switched group together. He didn't want the rest of the humans to see this any further. Damien saw Token walk over to the duo with a scolding look on his face a few seconds later, but before he could nag at his friends, Craig cut him off telling him to go outside. He could tell that the dark skinned male raised a confused eyebrow at the demand, a sigh followed suit once the latter didn't reply. 

Craig turned to Token with a dull look in his blue-green eyes, his stoic facade didn't fool Damien, he knew the teen was both shocked and confused about this situation. "I need to confirm somethin' so go outside for me," Craig said again with now a hint of irritation in his voice. Uh oh looks like someone's getting cranky.

"Umm mind telling me why exactly?" Token inquired.

"D-dude just do it will ya? F-for some reason we can't leave outta here!" Tweek practically exclaimed, the teachers and students began to murmur about the situation further making it harder for Damien to keep his laughter in. This was way better watching this upfront than on his t.v.

Token gave them a look before doing as told with no problem. The son of Satan set up the barrier to keep only the switched teens inside, not anyone else. "Sooo you had me do that why?" Token asked. "Also where the hell's Craig? At first I thought you three skipped school, but I see that's not the case now."

Damien saw the crazy haired blonde stiffen at the statement, he also noted that Token saw it too but decided not to question it. Damien was glad he didn't ask.

Principle Victoria made an appearance having heard about the ruckus at the front. She gave everyone in the hall a stern look. Damien felt like face palming at his lack of astuteness yet again, he had forgotten that they have a principle here who was one of the few people in this town who actually had common sense. He'll think of something depending on how this goes, hopefully he won't have to change anything again or much at least.

"Alright what's going on here? Why's everyone crowding at the entrance?" A few teachers began rambling about the sudden shout they heard earlier, and they found Tweek and Clyde standing in the middle of the hallway.

"They started to leave, but when they did, they magically appeared back inside," a female teacher explained. It seemed that one answer alone was all she needed to know as she looked to the three teens with narrowed eyes behind her glasses. Damien narrowed his eyes as well at the blonde haired principle, getting the feeling that he might actually have to change his method thanks to this perceptive woman. She walked over to the trio.

"Is that what really happened?" Neither Craig or Tweek answered so Token did instead. "Tweek wanted me to walk outside an' see if they were the only ones who could't leave from here, and I walked out with no problem." Before she could say anything on the matter, a voice interjected. Looks like they finally decided to come to the scene Damien thought as he watched Kenny and Stan walk out of the mass of people and up to the front.

"Hold on, let us try too," said Kenny. The duo walked out of the building only for them to be transported back inside.

"Okay what the hell did that prove?" Craig asked in irritation.

Oh it proved something alright, Kenny sure can be smart sometimes, Damien will give him that. Kenny nor Stan answered Craig's question, the redhead looking at the blonde with a perceptive look.

"You're Craig aren't you?" The sudden question left said teen perplexed. Damien praised his immortal friend yet again on his intelligence and keen eye. Even if the switched teens figured out whom was whom, them knowing won't effect his plan. He can guarantee that.

Kenny smirked once Craig nodded in affirmative to his question, and he then looked to the now calm Tweek. "And I take it that you're actually Tweek right?" The brunette wasted no time nodding his head as well.

Everyone in the hallway was looking at them in bewilderment at this point. Kenny introduced himself and Stan to the duo, greatly confusing everyone now."Okay, as if you guys can make this even more confusing, mind telling me at least what's really going on?" Token asked. Instead of answering him, the four teens turned their eyes to him with an analyzing gaze. Damien did the same.

"How come you haven't switched with anyone?" That was a good question Damien thought, but to be honest, even if he hadn't of forgotten Token, whom was he going to switch him with? Transitioning him over to a female body was out of the question, getting the feeling that if he were to do that then a lot of whining and tears would be shed, and that would have been a huge pain to look at.

"The main question is who the hell switched us?"  _That_  query pulled him out of his thoughts, oh they will know in due time, but for now he's going to enjoy this show. Up front and live.

Now that things have sort of settled down here, he can move on to the other three whom weren't here. He smirked before vanishing out of the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: I hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will be up soon)


	10. Damien pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: To prevent future confusion about who is in who's body, I'll write them here in certain chapters if that will help.
> 
> -Stan is in Kenny's body
> 
> -Kenny is in Kyle's body
> 
> -Kyle is in Craig's body
> 
> -Cartman is in Butters' body
> 
> -Craig is in Tweek's body
> 
> -Tweek is in Clyde's body
> 
> -Butters is in Stan's body
> 
> -Clyde is in Cartman's body
> 
> Now please enjoy)

Once Damien was back outside, he first decided to look for Butters since he last saw him walking about outside. A few cars drove slowly on the slightly frozen streets, very cautious not to drive too fast so as to not get into an accident, and a few people like himself were walking on the snow covered sidewalks.

The noirette searched for the other noirette as he walked, it's been a few minutes but Butters hadn't been seen. Damien tried not to lose his cool on the matter though he wanted to find him asap so he could find Kyle next. He remembered Craig's mother suggesting Kyle go outside to see if any others were switched like he was, maybe if he's lucky he'll find Kyle during his search for Butters.

He scanned the few people in the area, trying to find either the black haired teen or both if he's really fortunate. Damien silently cursed at the sad fact that he couldn't just transport them to the school, it would save him both the trouble and effort plus it would be way easier.  Well he only had himself to blame for his inability to do so. He first mastered his magical abilities at the young age of 6, and since then he hadn't really done anything else to improve it, deeming himself the master of magic once he surpassed his father.

But that thought can now be buried into the snow, the situation right now says that he's not the master of magic, one would be able to concentrate and pinpoint the person they were looking for with no problem. But Damien couldn't do that nor had he tried...Well now would be the perfect opportunity to try no?

He stopped walking and closed his eyes, not caring if the few people in the area were giving him odd looks. He relaxed his posture, settling on looking for Butters first so he allowed his mind to try and locate his whereabouts. All was silent permitting him to devote his full attention to his task at hand. The feeling was weird but also comforting in a way, he couldn't really describe the feeling in full detail.

Through the void of blackness, the people in the area were like white walking ghosts. Their appearance didn't faze him in the least for he's seen creepier things down in Hell. It felt as though hours had passed as he looked passed the ghost-like humans in search for Butters, but it had only been one minute at best. He was about to stop there so he didn't waste all of his energy until he spotted a red being amongst the white, glad the teen wasn't too far from him.

He exhaled as he escaped the dark void, feeling only but slightly lightheaded but knew that it would pass. He opened his eyes with a proud smile then walked to where the male was located.

* * *

Once Damien was where he found the teen, standing in front of a house, he almost cursed out loud. The male he was looking at wasn't Butters, he was instead Kyle and seemed to have just left the house not too long ago but hadn't moved from the residence.  _"Yeah I definitely need to work on that so I don't make mistakes like this again,"_ Damien thought dully.

He wasted no time snapping his fingers and transporting Kyle to the school, now only two more to go. He wondered how much time had passed since he's been trying to find the two teens outside, maybe he should've went to Clyde first since he was still in Cartman's home.

Oh well he'll have to find Butters after Clyde then. Damien was gone from the area in a flash to Cartman's house...sadly failing to see Butters come out from around a corner not too far from where he was previously.

***At Cartman's house***

"HOLY SHIT! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, AND HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE?!"

Damien stared at the scared fat teen blankly, he should've known to appear at the front door so he could avoid this type of situation but he wanted to be done with this so he took the risk.

Cartman's room was littered with about three empty bags of Cheesy Poofs, one bag was half eaten but that was spilled to the floor thanks to the brunette's abrupt movement. So both bags and chips coated the floor by the bed along with two bottles of soda on the mattress. The big litter was half-full whereas the small bottle had yet to have been opened, also the t.v was on showing something Damien could care less about.

"You'll know later," Damien said as he raised his left hand ready to transport Clyde to the school. "But right now I'm gonna have to send you somewhere."

The noirette was about to snap his fingers but was halted by a desperate "Wait!" Damien reluctantly did so. "U-umm can I at least know where I'm going first?" Clyde asked sheepishly. Damien instantly replied with a no, but was stopped yet again. "Okay well then can I put on some clothes?"

Damien looked at Clyde before the Antichrist's face scrunched up in disgust, how he didn't notice the cheese covered pajamas or the cheese covered face was beyond him, then again he didn't care. Damien told him to hurry up, and the fat teen got up from the filthy bed and walked over to the dresser. Once Clyde had gotten the clothes he picked out, he went to the bathroom.

The black haired male sighed deeply as he waited for Clyde to come out, once Damien sent him to the school, finding Butters would be his toughest search yet. This wasn't supposed to be this hard but if you want something done right of course you have to do it yourself, but this wasn't supposed to be this difficult though goddamn it. Damien massaged his forehead with another sigh.

Clyde came out of the bathroom clean and dressed a minute later. "Alright I'm all set...I guess." And with that he was gone, Damien didn't give the teen no time to put on Cartman's socks and shoes.

***Back outside: At Stark's Pond***

Sat on the bench was a male with black hair, his back slouched as his head rested on his left palm. Butters had been walking around town for almost an hour looking for the school, he was  _never_ good with keeping track of things. He would always forget the smallest stuff, and sometimes he would forget them in less than a minute  **(A/n: Lol I experience the same thing...So why not Butters? lol).**

He groaned at his lack of keeping his memories in check, wondering if he was drop on the head as a baby or something to have his brain forget things.  _"Man this has to be like the worst...one of the worst days of my life right now,"_ he thought in angry melancholy/ Thanks to his parents always grounding him, his life hadn't been the best. Sure others suffer worse than he did, but here in South Park he felt like he's the only one who went through rough times.

"Finally fucking found you." Butters almost jumped off of the bench at the sudden voice behind him, turning around with wide eyes to see an angry and disheveled looking Damien.

"U-umm do I know you?" Butters asked with a questioning look. He's never seen this person before- or maybe he's a friend of Stan's at school.

Damien sighed in annoyance. Out of all the places to find him, he found Butters in the most obvious one. Stark's fucking Pond. He spent minutes trying to find this guy, going as far as to appear in random people's homes to find him but all it did was rile up unnecessary attention and wast more time and energy. He had to erase his existence from every human who saw him suddenly appear in their home. He stopped doing that after the fifth house he appeared in, and he was really agitated. He'd had no luck finding him, finding one freaking human who could be at the school right now while he was just wasting his time searching for him. 

Some son of the Devil he was, but he couldn't leave Butters alone, he had to find him. He started walking with a scowl on his face, the passerby's who glanced at him would stiffen at his penetrating glare, smart not to approach him. He opted on going to the school and have one of the teens tell him where Butters could be, but that would be pointless. The blonde's parents would ground him if he ever were to miss school. They would probably send him even if he was sick. It's not long after his grouchy sauntering that he found the teen sitting on the bench at Stark's Pond, Damien slowed his pace with empty eyes.

It was then that his agitation towards the situation switched courses, and was now directed at his stupidity.

His right eye twitched as he came to halt while looking at the noirette on the bench. Damien had every urge to punch himself right now at his ignorance, but instead he ruffled his hair while cursing, not caring if Butters heard him.

Once he was done releasing a bit of his anger on his hair, he huffed and walked over to the teen thus here he was now. Looking like he had just gotten out of a fight with someone but unscathed. Damien ignored Butters' confusion and immediately sent him off to the school. Damien waited for a second to let his temper lessen, now feeling triumphant with gathering them all in the building. He smoothed out his hair before disappearing off to where the switched teens were.

_**/** _

Down in Hell we find the red Devil laughing at the projection before him in his office.

On it shows a disgruntled looking Damien as he left out of the fifth house he'd been into. He knew his son was questioning his luck right now for having problems finding one human in such a small town. Satan decided he wanted to tamper with his sons' search, and the results were what he expected.

But the teen forgot someone else yet again.

"Oh Damien, it's like you have the mentality of an elder." Satan shook his head humorlessly.

***Back on the surface: In the gymnasium of South Park High school***

"Alright Damien you better have a good reason for keepin' us in here," Kenny demanded.

Damien ignored the redhead's scolding gaze as he looked at his victims with a successful gleam in his original red eyes, having gone through so much  trouble finding the three teens and bringing them here made him feel like he'd won a medal.

Once the gang saw whom was in their body, their reactions were laughable to say the least. When Stan saw that Butters was in his body, he literally panicked. Stan asked Butters all sorts of questions like what did he do at home and did he do anything out of the ordinary. When Butters answered, Stan paled at his body's voice. Butters gave him a sheepish smile as he reassured him that his accent didn't fully blow his cover, the teen didn't ease Stan's worries in the slightest. Kenny commented that Butters' deep accented voice was a turn on which resulted in him getting smacked in the back of the head by Kyle, but he instantly regretted hitting himself.

When Craig saw that Kyle was in his body, the crazy haired blonde stared at him in silence with wide eyes. Kyle himself was put at ease when he found out that it was Kenny in his body, his perverted comment proved as much; well until he asked his friend about his homework.

And lastly was when Clyde saw Tweek in his body, the fat teen fainted upon seeing himself, not knowing that it was his best friend in his body. No one questioned who was in Butters' body, not even the teen himself.

"GAH! You didn't bring us in here to kill us off did you?" Tweek asked, his ridiculous question making Damien laugh. They're going to wish they were killed instead of go through what he had planned for them.

Done laughing, Damien placed his hands behind his back. "No Tweek instead I've brought and kept you all here for something else entirely." He paused and waited for the flood of questions to come his way. But no one said anything. He cocked an eyebrow at this. "So I take it you guys have nothing to say on the matter? No questions, no concern ?"

"I don't know about these guys, but I'm not about to play anymore into your stupid games," Craig said flipping him off.

"Oh really now, so you don't wanna know how or why you guys were switched in the first place or anything like that?" The Antichrist's question made the stoic teen glare at him with two middle fingers raised, Damien laughed again. "That's what I thought, anyway as you already know it was I who switched you all. And long story short I have no real motive for doing it, I was just bored and I decided that you guys would be my source for entertainment."

No one uttered a word for a second as they processed what they had just been said. "So you're saying," Kenny started. "That you decided to mess up our lives just for your amusement?"

Butters nodded in agreement. "Yeah what the heck did we do to you?"

"Aww no need to be pissed," Damien said with a teasing smile. "Who knows maybe you guys will enjoy this as much as I will."

Tweek shrieked while the others either paled or scoffed at the idea, Clyde still remained unconscious on the floor. "Anyway I'm not gonna tell you guys what I have planned sooo you all are just gonna have to see for yourselves."

Before Damien could do anything, someone's phone rang. The ringtone "Don't touch my phone" caused Tweek to shriek again.

Butters took out Stan's phone with a raised eyebrow, the caller id made his eyes widen in shock however. "Who is it?" Stan asked, surprised Butters brought his phone with him. He also needed to keep in mind to change his ringtone once they switch back, if they switch back. Butters didn't respond as he stared at the calling device, the ringtone still playing.

"Hurry up and answer it already," Craig urged impatiently. Butters hesitantly did so, kind of nervous about the person calling as he put the phone to his ear.

"About damn time you picked up! Umm I mean, hiya Stan what took ya so long to answer the phone?" A southern accented voice said,  _his_ accented voice. He ignored the person trying to cover up his annoyance with his fake happy attitude.

"So who the hell is it?" Damien demanded, mad that some random caller ruined his chance.

"U-umm, it's uhh.." Butters hesitated as he pulled the phone away from his ear, faintly hearing his voice ask what was going with him. "It's me," Butters finally answered.

There's silence, no one even questioned why Stan had Butters' number in his phone when he rarely even talked to the guy. Damien in the meantime stared at the noirette in disbelief, had he really forgotten someone else? Again?!  _"No calm down, no need to get worked up over this. Since he's on the phone I can send him here through that."_ He walked over to Butters and took the phone out of his hand, he heard Cartman call Stan an asshole before he snapped his fingers. Cartman appeared in the gym no more than three seconds later, his eyes wide in shock and confusion as the cell phone slipped from his right hand.

"Oi! What the hell's goin' on here?" He asked as he glanced around at everyone. He's kind of upset that he had to be suddenly whisked away from Butters' mom, he was about to demand she buy him a game console since they didn't have one in their home.

Kenny decided to be funny and tell him to look down, Cartman raised an eyebrow but did as told. Beside him lay his body. "Alright who's in my body?" He swears if it's the Jew he'll- "It's Clyde," Stan answered. Kenny looked at  him with a pout, he wanted to tell Cartman that it was Kyle so he could see how he'd react.

Cartman sighed in relief. "Thank God, I thought I was gonna have to kill myself if the Jew was in there."

Kyle glared at him. "Screw you lard ass." Craig glared at Kyle also, this asshole got some nerve talking in his real voice. But no one really paid his voice no mind much to his relief, it's embarrassing enough to hear his forbidden real voice from his body.

"Yeah that doesn't faze me anymore cuz as you can see," Cartman said with a proud smile at the tall teen. "I'm not fat idiot!" He laughed as Kyle just rolled his eyes.

His loud laughter caused Clyde to stir from his sleep, waking up with wide eyes before quickly sitting up. He had hoped passing out would've helped woken him up from this crazy reality, he couldn't handle seeing his own body like the others could.

"Now Clyde's the new fatass," Cartman teased with a snicker. "It's like if he hadn't of lost weight back in middle school, he'd be fat like-"

"You," Craig finished plainly. The others laughed as Cartman told him to shut up, Clyde thanked his friend as he stood up. 

"Oi! Take better care of my feet asshole," Cartman scolded as he saw his body's bare feet. "If I get a disease cuz your lazy ass didn't put on no shoes-"

Clyde cut him off telling him that Damien didn't give him any time to get his shoes let alone put on any socks, Cartman directed his glare at the Antichrist. Before he could say anything, Damien held out his hand.

"If you want shoes on your feet then you're gonna have to ask nicely." He gave the tuft of blonde haired male a sly smile making Cartman's glare intensify. He decided to play with these guys for awhile before putting up the finishing touches on his plan, the funnier the better.

"Yeah Cartman beg him for some shoes on these fat, stinky feet," Clyde teased as well as he wiggled his toes and Kyle couldn't help but laugh. The others eww'd, but Craig flipped Clyde off for showing off his big toes then Kyle for laughing. Craig Tucker did not laugh. Ever. Him laughing in his real voice made it even cringier for him.

Cartman called Clyde an asshole again before groaning. "Ugh fine...can you...p-please put some socks and shoes on my bodies fucking feet?" His cheeks were lightly tinged in pink with embarrassment, he ignored Butters telling him not to cuss in his body. Damien shrugged for he knew that was the most he was getting out of him, and he snapped his fingers. Socks followed by a pair of shoes appeared on Clyde's feet.

"Ewww what the hell kinda shoes are those?" Cartman groaned. The sneakers were a dirty green and olive color. Everyone laughed yet again at the disgusting color, except Kenny. 

"You should've been specific," Damien said with a shrug.

"Dude those are mine," Kenny admitted. "Well they  _were_ mine."

Cartman paled. "How long ago?"

Kenny tapped his chin in thought. "About two months ago," he replied shortly after.

"GAH! Clyde take those off, who knows what could be in there now," Tweek said with wide eyes.

Clyde shook his head. "Nope this ain't my body so I can care less what happens to it."

"Dude you're disgusting," Craig told him. Cartman grabbed Clyde by the collar. 

"Okay calm down jeez." Damien pried Cartman away from Clyde though he doubted Cartman would hurt his own body. "Alright now that you've all had your fun, it's my turn now." Before anyone could say anything, he clapped his hands and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: I hope no one takes offence to Damien's forgetfulness, also finally a long chapter and I hope none were confused while reading this. I got a head start on this chapter yesterday and did the finishing touches today once I got home. I hope you enjoyed)


	11. The Everyday Death of Kenny McCormick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Okay in some chapters switching will happen again, but only to a few aaaaaaand we're starting with:
> 
> -Stan in Kenny's body
> 
> This chapter will contain angst with little or no humor now let's see what Damien has in store for the teens shall we? Starting with Stan please enjoy)

_1_

Stan awoke with a gasp and wide eyes, appearing as if he had just woken up from a bad dream. Well that's what it felt like to him. It wasn't too long ago that he and his other friends were in the gym along with the son of the Devil Damien, switched in others bodies thanks to the noirette. After that was a blank for Stan, he recalled Damien clapping his hands and everything going black from there.

 _"Just what the hell happened?"_ He wondered in confusion, his perplexed state only increased once he observed his surroundings. He was outside, a dozen of tall trees blocking the dark sky but was able to see a half-moon and a few clouds. There was nothing but silence. Not one sound was heard. Stan could instantly tell that he was in the woods.

He began to panic, unaware that the Antichrist was watching the teen down in Hell within his room in growing amusement. Stan slowly stood on his feet with slightly wide hazel eyes, he looked around hoping to see one of his friends here in this creepy place, but it's too dark to tell if anyone was here let alone anything. He took one tentative step forward then another until a snapping sound caught his attention, the sudden snap caused him to stiffen and suck in a lungful of air. It was silent again except the pounding of Stan's heart in his ears as he held in his breath.

There was another snap, but this time it was closer. Stan wasted no time running, he didn't care where he was going as long as it was away from whatever that was stepping on sticks. He ran with a million questions parading around inside his head, faintly hearing a low growl and thudding footsteps behind him in hot pursuit.

Damien watched the scene with a sick smile, he came up with this plan just for Stan since he's in Kenny's body. It's a cruel one suited for someone like Cartman, but the fat teen wasn't in the poor teen's body so Stan would have to deal.

Stan continued to run with the bear still hot on his trail, that is until he tripped on a root of a tree. He cried out once he landed on the ground with a hard thud, and the creature slowly closed in on him. He tried to stand up, but all of the running left him exhausted. The animal growled as it raised it's black paw, it's claws sharp as a razor as it glistened in the half-moon's visible ray of light.

Stan turned his head slightly to the side, getting a faint glance at the beast with eyes wide in horror. The paw was brought down then everything went black as blood painted the ground.

**(A/N: Okay so that was more creepy than angsty...This was planned better in my head...)**

_2_

Stan woke up again with a shout, sitting up sweating and gasping for air. He looked around finding himself in Kenny's room this time, he sighed as he wiped his forehead of the sweat. This time he noted that it's daytime, but he still felt very puzzled about the situation he's in. "Seriously what the hell's going on?" He asked out loud to one in particular. He got out of bed but paused when he overheard loud voices coming from the living room, they sounded like they were arguing.

He slowly walked over to the closed door and pressed his ear against the weak wood to hear what was being said. "You drunk piece of shit!" A southern female accented voice exclaimed then the sound of a slap followed after her outburst. "This is the fifth fuckin' time you've come home smellin' like sex and booze! You even drove Kevin away doin' stupid shit like this every time!"

Stan winced when he heard another loud smack, sounded like Kenny's parents were fighting. He was about to pull away from the door to just ignore them but a loud, harsh thud made him freeze. More shouting was heard followed by smacking sounds as Stan continued to listen.  _"S-should I do something?"_ He couldn't just let Carol handle her drunken husband alone, he would hate to see her badly hurt because the man wasn't in his right mind to know what he was doing.

Stan bit down on his bottom lip as he contemplated helping Carol, he's sure Kenny would come to her rescue without a second thought but Stan hadn't been through anything like this so he had no idea how to reasonably handle this. He's pulled out of his thoughts by another shout, this one belonging to Karen. She shouted for them stop fighting and to calm down, but all that did was fuel Stuart's inebriated anger, he scowled at her through glazed brown eyes.

"Mind your damn business brat!" Stan heard him holler. The man slapped Karen and she cried out as she fell to the floor. He also heard Carol shout in rage at her husband, but she got hit also. Stan applied more pressure down on his lip as he stood in Kenny's room, his hands curling into fists that shook nervously.

He wanted to help them, he  _really_ did, but what could he do? He'd just become a punching bag for the man if he were to interfere-  _"But Karen and Mrs. McCormick would be safe."_

Damien watched as Stan entered the living room with new found determination. The blonde calmly old Stuart to stop whatever he was doing and calm the hell down, but his words sent clouded daggers his way in response.

Stan involuntarily stiffened at the cold glare, the man's eyes showed pure hatred in them...But why? Damien's smile widened slightly as the man glanced down to a broken piece of glass by his feet, Stuart picked it up then clutched it tightly in his hand. Carol's eyes widened as she knew what he was about to do. She quickly came in between the two with her arms stretched out and eyes narrowed.

"Move," Stuart ordered sternly, but she didn't oblige. She remained standing separating the two. 

"I know what you're gonna do so don't even try it," she said with her voice wavering. "I'm not gonna let you stab our son Stuart."

Stuart growled as he glared at his wife. Karen begged for him to stop, but he blocked out her voice. "Fine, if you wanna get stabbed in his place then be my fuckin' guest!" He thrust the sharp glass forward, but Carol once again didn't budge. She closed her eyes with a small smile forming on her lips. If she were to die protecting her son then she will gladly accept it, she hoped Kenny would call the police once this was over.

Karen screamed...but Carol felt no pain. The woman slowly opened her eyes, gasping at the sight before her. Standing in front of her was Stan who took the blow that was originally meant for him. Stuart had a satisfied smirk on his face as he withdrew his hand from the glass embedded into his son's stomach, the man's hand slightly bleeding due to him tightly gripping the sharp item.

Stan grunted in pain as he held the weapon in his stomach, droplets of blood descending to the dirty wooded floor beneath him. Once he saw Stuart charge at Carol, his mind went blank. He couldn't recall himself moving from behind Carol and stepping in to take the blow instead. But he didn't regret it, this was meant for him anyway not her. He dropped onto his knees, vaguely hearing the front door slamming closed and Carol's and Karen's panicked cries. 

Black spots began to cloud his vision as Carol laid him down on the floor, desperately telling him to hold on. He wanted to...but he felt as though he didn't need to, it's really strange although very familiar.

He closed his eyes as a small smile formed on his lips, a trickle of blood trailing down his chin.

_3_

**(A/n: This one connects with the second one)**

Stan slowly opened his eyes, feeling exhausted for some reason. Once his eyes fully regained a clear vision, he saw that he was in a hospital. The once white room was coated in an orange-yellow hue, indicating that it was the evening. Only the sounds of the heart monitor specifying that he was still alive filled the quiet room.

He had no recollection as to how he got here let alone knew why he was here to begin with, but whatever happened must have something to do with his stomach since it started throbbing. He winced, and tried to remember what happened to him but he couldn't, it's like his mind blocked out or completely erased the incident.

The blonde laid in bed in silence, his attention now to the darkening sky outside. The calm looking scenery almost made him fall back asleep, but the sound of someone knocking on his room's door prevented him from doing so. He turned his head to the door seeing a doctor with grey hair entering the room with a clipboard in hand, the man gave him a warm smile as he walked over to him.

"Glad to see you're finally awake Kenny, you've been unconscious for the past five days." Stan's tired eyes widened slightly, he's been out that long? He wanted to ask the doctor what happened to him, but his mouth refused to open. His throat felt dry. 

"My name is Dr. Mono. How are you feeling right now?" The man said as he checked Stan's IV tank and vitals. He tried to open his mouth to answer, but when he did his voice was hoarse and he coughed.

Dr. Mono frowned when he was done. "Hmm seems like your body still needs time to recover after having slept for so long. Okay I'll ask this instead, do you remember what happened five days ago?"

Stan furrowed his eyebrows as he attempted to recall what happened, but he drew a blank instantly. He felt as though he should know, but his brain wouldn't let him. He shook his head, and the doctor wrote something down on his clipboard with his frown still intact. "I see...well, do you remember anything at all? Anything past the five days?"

All he remembered was being in the school's gym in Kenny's body along with his friends and Damien, but he couldn't tell Dr. Mono that so he shook his head again. The doctor nodded then his frown deepened. 

"Okay Kenny, I'm just going to fill you in then on what happened. Five days ago you were stabbed in the stomach by your father, whom was drunk at the time. He stabbed you with the glass of a broken beer bottle. You were brought here barely clinging to life with your mother and sister by your side." The man paused for a second, allowing to Stan process the information he had just been told. How did he not remember that? Was the experience so traumatic that his brain chose to erase it for his sake? A hurricane of words began swirl through his mind about the incident, but he's brought out by the sound of Dr. Mono speaking again.

"You were brought to the ICU due the amount of blood loss you sustained, and...it seems that the glass was stabbed all the way into your diaphragm. No ordinary person would have survived that, however you managed to pull through miraculously...But I have some bad news." He paused once again so Stan could sink all of the information in. The blond laid there with blank eyes, his attention to wall in front of him.

Damien chuckled at his lack of a reaction. Stan did die, but Damien revived him just in time before the doctors or nurses could confirm it. Of course no human could survive a deep stab to the gut, but Kenny's body was beyond that of an ordinary human being to begin with.

Dr. Mono cleared his throat, feeling a bit awkward at the teen's blank expression so he proceeded. "Due to the weapon you were stabbed with, the alcohol within the glass entered your stomach along with some other toxic chemicals thus we need to replace the organ. If...we don't find a donor within the next week...you'll die."

******_/_ **

More than three days had passed since the news was dawned onto Stan about his need of a transplant. It was Saturday, the week was almost over and he had yet to be diagnosed a donor. Carol and Karen visited him everyday, Kevin stopped by once but didn't stay long, he blamed himself for what happened to Kenny. He could've saved him, no his family from their idiot father, but he had left and had them deal with him by themselves.

Stan laid in the hospital bed during his remaining days in silence, he didn't talk when Carol and Karen visited and tired talking to him. Carol told him that they found Stuart passed out on a bench in a park, and they arrested him immediately and was charged with assault and drug charges. Stan's face was blank throughout, just a void of emotion.

The day passed by in a blink of an eye, and it was now Sunday. His last day.

Carol and Karen stayed by his side throughout the day, only leaving to use the bathroom or to get some food to eat. It was during the evening that Stan finally showed an emotion, but it was of pain. He groaned in discomfort as he clutched his stomach, Carol was the only one with him at the time and she immediately called for a doctor or nurse to come to the room.

Dr. Mono and a blonde haired nurse quickly entered the room, seeing Stan clutching his stomach in agony. The nurse gently removed his hand then the covers to inspect his source of suffering, gasping while covering her mouth with her other hand at what she saw.  A spot of blood was rapidly seeping through the white fabric of his gown. 

This had to be the worse pain Stan had ever felt, he wanted to scream and cry but he couldn't, the pain was overpowering all of his senses.

"Seems like his time will come to an end shortly," Dr. Mono mused sadly. "I'm really sorry Mrs. McCormick."

Carol covered her mouth with tears streaming down her face. Karen came back having heard what the doctor said, her brown eyes glossy with oncoming tears. Dr. Mono and the nurse stayed in the room until Stan's heart monitor flat lined. The life gone from his hazel eyes, both Carol and Karen mourned him at his side.

Dr. Mono gently slid his eyes closed, it always pained him to see young people like him go. "Kenneth McCormick dead at the young age of 17, time of death...6:25 p.m."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: I wanted to do five but I didn't have enough time also I'm gonna do two more chapters of this fic then I'll get back to Valentine Academy, and no I'm not ending the fic. I'm actually quite far from it lol I hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will be up tomorrow evening)


	12. Craig's New Family?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: This chapter will feature:
> 
> -Kyle in Craig's body
> 
> Please enjoy)

Kyle woke up with a groan. He vaguely remembered being in the gym with his friends and Damien, but from there it's fuzzy. He sat up massaging his forehead as he looked around with slightly blurry eyes, noting that he's in a room and nearly screamed when he detected what appeared to be a figure in the corner of the room.

He quickly wiped his eyes to clear his vision, but once it was cleared the figure was gone. Kyle blinked, getting a strange feeling all of a sudden. This time he did scream when he heard a squeak next to him, turning to the source and finding Craig's guinea pig Stripe looking at him in it's cage. He sighed as he placed a hand over his racing heart, then swung his legs over the bed to sit on the edge.

He sat there for a few seconds, then looked to the alarm clock...wait alarm clock? Last time he checked Craig didn't have one...Well the time showed that it was  **12:06 p.m,** but the next thing he noticed was that the animal cage was gone. What the hell? Kyle blinked again, was he dreaming? He had to be, there's no way an animal cage would suddenly disappear out of the blue plus he saw the cage in his peripheral so how did he not notice? 

A knock on the bedroom door pulled him out of his thoughts, a voice soon followed. "Craig are you still asleep?" 

That sounded nowhere near familiar, it was a little boy's voice. Last time Kyle checked Craig didn't have a little brother as a sibling...The boy knocked again. "Craaaig, if you don't wake up I'm gonna have to wake you up myseeelf," he warned jokingly.

Kyle sat there in silence, confused on what to do. This was all so sudden and confusing, how was someone supposed to handle this kind of situation?  _"It's just a kid so calm down, there's no need to get paranoid over this."_ It's a few moments later that the door slowly opened, little light seeping into the slightly dark room through the crack of the door and increasing the more the door was pushed open.

Once it was opened all of the way, Kyle was able to see the identity of the little boy. He had brown hair with one part dyed white, and his eyes were black. Kyle stared at him, his appearance looked strangely familiar for some very odd reason. The boy gazed back before smiling. "Craig why didn't tell me you were already awake?" Before he could think of replying, he's suddenly tackled into a hug. Kyle sweatdropped as he awkwardly hugged the child back, this just kept getting weirder and weirder by the second.

Damien watched the scene with a stifled laugh, waiting for the noirette to discover whom the little boy really was before laughing his heart out. After watching Stan's angsty show, this would definitely brighten up his mood, but to be honest he really didn't expect Stan's part to be so depressing. That wasn't part of his plan, but it was enjoyable nonetheless, it felt as though he had watched a documentary show. Okay back to the scene at hand.

The little boy looked up at Kyle, and Kyle couldn't help but think that the child was pretty cute. The thought made him blush. The little brunette cocked his head to the side after having noticed his sudden pink cheeks. "What's wrong? Are you sick?" He raised a hand to feel his forehead, but Kyle gently pushed him away.

"N-no I'm fine, but who are you?" He asked getting straight to the point, this kid's acting way too familiar around him and it's very weird. "I thought Cra-I mean I had a little sister."

The little boy was silent as he gave him a look of confusion, the look instantly disappeared into a smile shortly after. "What're you talkin' about? It's me your little brother Stripe, you've never had a little sister."

Silence. Damien laughed at Kyle's reaction.

Kyle sat there with a neutral look on his face until it changed into a look of complete shock. "Say what?!" He exclaimed. His outburst caused the now human guinea pig to stare at him in a puzzled manner. None of them said anything for quite some time until a female voice called for them to come down. 

"Welp this was weird, let's go and see what mom wants," Stripe said. He left the room, but Kyle sat there, silent with his mouth still agape that a fly almost flew in. He closed his mouth and swatted the fly away. He continued to sit there on the bed in a bewildered state with all sorts of questions going about in his head as he tried to process what the absolute hell just happened. But another call from Mrs. Tucker pulled him out, this time sounding irritated.

He got up from the bed with a sigh, knowing better than to keep an irritated women waiting, he'd learned from his mother the consequences of doing such. He walked down the stairs, but halted once he reached the last step. He stared at the source of his stopping, seeing Stripe standing beside a tall women that also looked very familiar. The peculiar thing was that Craig's mother had blonde hair...Not strawberry-blonde.

She's basically a grown-up Ruby Kyle concluded.

" 'Bout damn time you got your lazy ass outta bed, I always gotta call you down myself since this kid here can never do it," she said. 

"I did try, but he's a heavy sleeper," Stripe pouted. The woman rolled her eyes and ruffled his hair, Kyle observing this with a blank face. He didn't have the strength to handle this in one sitting, might as well act indifferent about it.

Damien glared at Kyle's lack of a reaction, he would be damned to let Kyle ruin his fun. He tapped his chin as he thought for a couple of seconds before a light bulb shined atop of his head, literally. A mischievous grin graced his lips at his newly formed idea.

Ruby scowled at Kyle's impassive demeanor. "Don't give me that look, quit staying up so late and we wouldn't have this problem every time. You're lucky it's the weekend, but you're still not sleeping until the evening." She flipped him off, and Kyle wastesd no time returning the favor. Stripe laughed at the interaction. Ruby then stated that their father was called into work and he won't be back until later, Stripe aww'd whereas Kyle remained quiet. The tall teen didn't really care, plus he doubted that Thomas would be the one coming home.

As the afternoon quickly changed to the evening, Kyle wrestled a hyper Stripe off of his lap as the sound of the front door slowly opened. "God I hate work," the deep voice complained. "Anyway I'm home!"

Ruby replied with a relieved finally as she got up from the arm chair to go greet her husband. She felt exhausted after having dealt with her two sons although she didn't really do anything except scold them, doing that alone was just as tiresome. Stripe left Kyle alone so he could greet his father, happy to have him home. Kyle sighed tiredly, he had  _never_ dealt with children like the little brunette before. Hell Ike was never that active when he was little, but when he was, he was tolerable and not freaking hyperactive.

"Hey Stripe ya miss me?" The man asked as he entered into the living with Ruby and said little boy at his side, Stripe replying with a no kidding. Ruby kissed her husband on the lips briefly earning an eww from their youngest son, she flipped him off with her tongue stuck out and Stripe mimicked her.

Kyle slouched back against the couch as he dully stared at the t.v, not caring what was being shown but it was better than looking to see who Craig's new father was. Ruby told him to greet his father, but all he did was give him a half-ass'd middle finger, his eyes still glued to the t.v. The male chuckled as Ruby ordered the teen to be more enthusiastic about it before going into the kitchen to start dinner with Stripe following.

"Goddamn it Kyle, fucking look at the man so I can laugh already," Damien hissed as he glared at the teen on his t.v screen.

Kyle felt the couch dip a little to his right, but he didn't turn to the person for he already knew whom it was. They sat in silence for a minute, both of their eyes to the screen though neither of them were paying any attention to it. Kyle suddenly got an awkward feeling as he sat there.

"Aren't you gonna change outta your work clothes?" He found himself asking although he could really care less, he just wanted the awkwardness gone. A very uncomfortable feeling seeped through Kyle's body at the man beside him, the notion of finding out who this guy was would leave him dumbstruck. He knew it would.

The man didn't answer as he continued to sit by Kyle's side. It's a mere second later that Kyle's view of the t.v was blocked, the male's face inches away from his. Kyle stared back into the black haired male's cinnamon brown eyes, instantly knowing whom those it belonged to. He blinked a few times, not registering the man talking to him, it was then that Kyle did react, something Damien found hilarious.

Kyle suddenly threw up. Ike backed away just in time not to get any bile on him. The disgusting fluid got on Kyle's clothes, a little on the couch, and on the floor. Ike told Stripe to go get a bunch of towels.

Damien cleared his throat then wiped a tear from his eye with a light chuckle, that wasn't the reaction he was looking for but it made him laugh so it was good enough. He decided to leave Kyle alone, and watch someone else, someone he knew would make him laugh until he passed out from the lack of oxygen.

He changed the channel to a panic-stricken brunette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Lol I don't even know what this chapter was, a human Stripe just came to me all of a sudden, and the rest was just random. But one more chapter to go. I hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will be up tomorrow evening or night again)


	13. Nonexistent Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: This chapter will feature:
> 
> -Tweek in Clyde's body
> 
> Also I gave Tweek's mother a first name now please enjoy)

"What is this "coffee"? I've never heard of it before."

Tweek stared at his mother April Tweak with eyes wide in utter disbelief, did he just hear her correctly? He woke up in Clyde's room all of a sudden with a small headache so he came here to get his favorite dosage of coffee to help soothe it, but it looked like he couldn't since his own mother seemed to not know of the drink they serve.

There's no way coffee no longer existed all of a sudden. Not his precious. His number one bitter tasting beverage couldn't be gone, it couldn't! Oh how he craved for the dark liquid right now, his favorite Cinnamon Hazelnut. The name alone made him nearly drool in thought of the tasty flavor. He loved the rich sweet smell it produced, and the rich sweet taste that made his taste buds go crazy. Without it, how's he suppose to last through the day...or through life?! No juice or any other drink would satisfy him. Tweek almost cried at the thought, to live without his favorite drink is like living in a non-stop nightmare, having to be reminded almost everyday that coffee was nonexistent.

"Umm Clyde, are you okay sweety?" April asked with a raised eyebrow.

Tweek blinked as he focused back to reality, he decided to ask his mother about the drink before he went into a panic fit. "How can you not know what coffee is? You have the word under the shop name for Christ sake!" His sudden outburst caused the few people in the building to look at him, but he payed them no mind, his sanity was on the line here.

This time April gave him a concerned look. "What are you talking about? Our shop is called Tweek Bros. Beverages, if we would've heard of this coffee we would be selling it by now."

Tweek was silent once again. His eyes looked to the glass door before walking over to it, his movement robotic-like. He pushed the door open and walked out, gazing up at the shop name for confirmation. Written in big red letters were indeed the words:  **Tweek Bros. Beverage,** the word beverage under the shop name.

The brunette blinked once then twice before gripping and pulling at his hair, his mind refusing to comprehend what his lavender eyes just saw. He rushed back inside with his orbs wide in a mixture of panic and bewilderment. 

"W-where's Cra-I mean Tweek? I need to talk to him!" Maybe talking this over with Craig would help elevate him on the matter, one person backing him up would surely be both helpful and reassuring. There's no way they wouldn't trust their own son, even though Craig wasn't technically their's but you get the idea.

"S-sorry Clyde, but Tweek isn't here at the moment. He and his father went to the store minutes ago," April informed with a sweatdrop. Clyde was acting way too weird right now for her liking.

Tweek's right eye twitched. He could run to the store to get Craig, but he got the feeling that it would be pointless. His mind was overflowing with questions on this crazy predicament, and with that he passed out, hoping to wake up from this horrid nightmare. Damien laughed at the poor teen, he knew the brunette wouldn't let him down.

He was always curious as to how Tweek would react without his favorite drink around, and needless to say this was only the beginning of Tweek's coffee misfortune.

* * *

Tweek awoke with a shout, having woken up from the worst nightmare of his life. Worser than when he dreamt of the underpants gnomes stealing all of his underwear. He dreamt of a world without coffee, his precious beverage was gone.

He groaned as he got out of bed, desperately craving the dark colored drink right now. It's a good thing Clyde's dad, Roger Donovan, drunk it otherwise he would have to always stop by the store to get the ingredients needed for the drink every morning. The man didn't question him when he first drank the beverage, in fact he was actually glad his son started drinking it. He later found out that Cinnamon Hazelnut was Tweek's favorite thus he made it for him every morning.

The brunette teen trudged down the stairs and found Mr. Donovan present in the kitchen preparing breakfast. The odd thing was that he didn't smell any coffee brewing. He raised an eyebrow at this as he walked over to the dark brown haired male. "Hey dad why aren't you making any coffee?" Something told him that the dream he had earlier wasn't a dream, but he instantly pushed the feeling aside as the man turned to answer him.

Roger gave him a confused look. "What's coffee? That somethin' you eat or another one of your crazy dreams?"

 _"Shouldn't have ignored that feeling earlier,"_ his mind advised. So the dream he had was indeed real...

Roger returned his attention back to the stove since his son wasn't answering him. "Well breakfast will be ready soon so go hurry and clean up." Tweek didn't move, he didn't even hear the man as his mind went into a panic parade of questions. His right eye twitched again then he tightly gripped at his bed hair, what world was he in right now? This was definitely not earth.

He ran back up to Clyde's room to sort out his messy mind, he needed proof that coffee did exist but how could he get it? He didn't know how much longer he could last without his caffeine, it's the only thing that kept him stable. He couldn't go back to being a twitchy, paranoid mess. He looked around in Clyde's room for something to help him with his proof, immediately spotting his friend's phone on the nightstand.

Tweek took a deep breath to calm himself before walking over to the nightstand to retrieve the device. He may not have a phone, but that didn't mean he had no idea how to use one, he just hoped the government didn't track him down for using it. He turned it on, really glad Clyde didn't have a password lock on his phone, or maybe the government hacked into his phone and took the password off. Clyde's phone was not to be trusted!  _"GAH! Jesus don't think about it, just hurry up and get this over with."_

He typed in the word coffee in Google search...but he didn't get any results. He tried another search engine, but got the same thing. This couldn't be real, there was absolutely no way this was real. The phone slipped out from his motionless hand as he stood there with blank wide eyes, he didn't hear Roger call him down for breakfast nor Damien's snide laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Alright so this is the last chapter, I will start back on this fic once I've uploaded two or three chapters to Valentine Academy, I would really appreciate it if you guys could check that out in the meantime...Please?)


	14. Crybaby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: I have returned to this fic finally! Plus SEASON 20 IS HERE... I'm 2 hours late but I watched it though and I'm sure you guys did too. This chapter will feature:
> 
> -Clyde in Cartman's body
> 
> Warning: Bullying plus a stereotypical overweight event at the end but please don't take it too seriously. Please enjoy)

"Alright class say hello to our new student, Eric Cartman," a man with light brown hair introduced.

Clyde slowly walked into the classroom with his cheeks tinged in pink, very nervous to be in his new school. He had no freaking idea how this happened, well he had the gist of how he's here but that's about it. He found himself awoken by a cheerful Liane Cartman urging him to wake up  and get ready for school, wondering what her optimistic attitude was all about as he sat up with a yawn while rubbing his still tired eyes. He heard Mrs. Cartman talking excitedly about something but not towards him, her voice coming from the doorway. Through his slightly blurry vision, he made out a tall figure with black hair standing out in the hallway, Liane still talking to the male.

The brunette in bed had no idea who this guy was, even if he rubbed at his eyes and had a clear view of the man he still hadn't a clue. Had Liane found herself a boyfriend now and since when? "Wonder who he is," Clyde mumbled to himself, but the two adults heard him.

"Wonder what Eric?" Liane asked. Clyde blushed a little then shook his head stating that it was nothing. He got out of bed to head to Cartman's bathroom when a gruff voice addressed him. "Ready for your first day at a new school?" The man asked, that question halted Clyde where he stood.

First day at a new school? Say what? It's then that Clyde noticed that Cartman's room had changed, the wall's were tan with nothing on them, but Cartman's belongings such as his dresser and nightstand along with some others were in this new room. Three boxes were stacked in the corner. He turned his perplexed attention to the man now standing in the doorway, Liane had gone downstairs to start on breakfast.

"A new school?" Clyde questioned cautiously, he's not sure if he heard him right. The man raised an eyebrow as he confirmed the teen's confusion with a nod, the noirette told him to hurry and get dressed before leaving the doorway to Cartman's new room. Clyde stood there stiff in place, his mind trying to process this recently developed situation.

He felt like a newborn child right now, but this was second to suddenly waking up in the person you disliked body though. He still wanted to know how long he and the others would be in different bodies for, Damien didn't even have the gall to even tell them- asshole. Truth be told Clyde at least hoped he would have ended up in a different body, someone else can suffer in this overweight physique in his place.

It's a selfish thought but hey,  _he's_ one of the few people who didn't deserve to be in this body. He was chubby when he was little and he did his damnedest to never gain anymore weight, and playing football throughout his middle school years up until now helped wonders. Praise the football lords.

Liane called him down for breakfast pulling him out of his thoughts, he shouted back that he'll be down in a few minutes. He scratched his fat stomach as he walked over to the dresser for some underwear and clothes, now that he's thought of it when he first woke up in Cartman's body he didn't change out of his previous underwear, and he cringed in disgust.

The thought of this not being his original body told him that he wasn't suppose to care, it's his own personal mantra. He smirked and grabbed the needed clothing before heading to the bathroom.

After two minutes, Clyde exited the bathroom. All he did was wash his face, brush his teeth, put on some deodorant, combed his hair back with his fingers (Which surprisingly evened out easier than Clyde expected), then put on the clothes. Call him lazy or whatever, but remember this wasn't his body so he didn't care how he went about treating it. He walked out of the room and downstairs, the smell of breakfast hitting his nose almost made him drool.

He found both Liane and her boyfriend sat at the dining table and already eating; she cooked pancakes, bacon, eggs, and toast. It's your typical breakfast but the smell was extraordinary, it's probably because his dad only made coffee and they both ate cereal every morning. Yeah so you can't blame him.

He took a seat at the table, a plate was already set out before him of the delicious smelling food with a glass of orange beside it. As he dug in, he listened in on what the two adults were talking about, mainly about him going to a new school here in North Park and now finding out Liane's boyfriend's name was John.

Clyde almost lost his appetite at the mention of him going to a new school, he didn't even want to be seen in this maniac's body although people wouldn't know it was him, but that still didn't elate him in the slightest. He knew that at least a few people or more would recognize the infamous Eric Cartman, I mean who wouldn't?

"So Eric, are you excited about going to a new school today?" Liane asked as she set her coffee mug down on the table. Clyde almost choked on his strip of bacon.

"I asked him the same thing," John said. "But he all he said was new school with a confused look on his face."

Liane sighed. "Geez we only moved in yesterday and told you that you were going to a new school starting today. How could you forget?".

Clyde said nothing nor looked at her. He knew why he didn't recall neither of them telling him of this change but he couldn't tell them the reason for they surely wouldn't believe him. Instead he asked why did they move here in the first place, Liane seemed to have brightened for some reason at the question.

"Because John couldn't move down to South Park with us plus I had planned on moving anyway. We can start anew here, all three of us," she answered. John seemed to have brightened also at her response for he leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

Clyde shook his head again and resumed eating, he wanted to ask how the two met but he had the slightest assumption that they met each other through some dating site. She'd been doing it for the past two years now so it wouldn't be a surprise, but he hoped this guy treated her well. He didn't seem shady, but looks can be oh so deceiving.

But little did Clyde know that the Antichrist had his new school day planned for the teen. Damien chuckled with a mischievous gleam in his eyes as he looked at the screen before him, awaiting the hilarious occurrence to unfold in school later.

* * *

"H-hey guys," Clyde said sheepishly to his classmates, awkwardly fiddling with the strap of his book bag. Instead of the class greeting him back with a "Hi" of their own, he was instead greeted with laughter. His self-esteem plummeted to the ground instantly, a chorus of the word fatass was all that filled his mind. 

Before he knew it his vision began to blur, the students ceased their teasing as they stared at the crying- yes crying, Eric Cartman.

Clyde wanted to die at this point, he hadn't cried since...the beginning of middle school? Or was it the last year? Well all he knew was that he hadn't cried for awhile. He thought he grew out of the embarrassing habit.

 _"I hate my life_. _"_  A few students suddenly started laughing again, the male teacher Mr. Davidson tried to calm them down to no avail. He's not suited to be a teacher, his students always pushed him around and ignored him. Surprised he's not fired yet. "Is Eric Cartman crying? Did your mommy force her little poopykins to a new school?" A boy teased before bursting out into laughing again.

The whole class along with Damien was laughing at poor Clyde, the tears continued to flow from his eyes. Mr. Davidson told him to go find a seat then once again tried to calm his class down, someone threw a Math textbook at his head and the man passed out from the impact of the heavy object. The pitiful teacher was ignored as the class went about their business afterwards, Clyde sitting down in the back and immediately putting his head down.

His personal mantra was doing little help, bullying was never something he could handle well. He suddenly felt something lightly hit his head. Great now they're resorting to elementary methods such as throwing balled up paper at their victim. How original. 

"Read the damn paper tubby," a male voice whispered beside him. 

Oh so it's a note then, he could pretty much guess what could be written on it, but to save himself any further humiliation although reading whatever was written would be just as bad, he sat up and wiped at his eyes before grabbing the crumbled paper on his desk.

Written in big sloppy letters were the words:

**"CRYBABY FATASS"**

Damien rolled his eyes at the weak insult, he would so give him a much laughable one but he wouldn't torment the brunette any further than necessary. See Damien has a heart even though it's black, but it's still a heart no?

Anyway Clyde threw the paper to the floor and buried his head back into his arms again, trying to drown out the continuous laughter. That's all these kids had been doing ever since he entered this class- laugh, laugh, and oh what else, laugh. Clyde found this both annoying and still hurtful, he resumed his personal mantra.

After about fifty words of reassurance from his motto, he decided to sit up. His eyes were red and tired looking, as if he'd woken up from a restless sleep. A few students were in the classroom now, more girls than guys and Mr. Davidson was still unconscious on the floor. Clyde looked up at the clock for the time in front of the classroom. Yes he forgot to bring Cartman's phone. Since he's in the back, he couldn't see what the time was and his slightly blurry vision wasn't helping either. He really didn't want to get up and look, the few remaining students dictated that first period wasn't over yet but all he wanted was to know the time.  _"This is not your body so you should not care,"_ his personal mantra gave him the boost he needed and he stood up.

The sound of the chair scraping against the floor filled the faintly quiet room, all eyes turning to him as if he, personally, were the culprit for making such a ear grating noise. Clyde ignored their stares and walked forward, his footsteps the only sound in the room. The brunette got this bad feeling as he walked up to a girl sat in the third seat on the second row to his right, her brown eyes watching his every move.

Once he'd passed her, the girl smirked then stuck her foot out before him, catching his right foot. Time felt like it slowed down as Clyde felt himself loose his balance, the floor slowly getting closer to his face as he went about his slow motion fall.

A deep boom emitted from Clyde once he hit the floor, and I kid you not when as soon as he landed it felt like an earthquake had just struck. Desks started rattling, textbooks and items on the teacher's desk fell to the floor and scattered about, the clock fell and broke in the process, and the students flailed about at the thunderous action.

All was silent seconds after, except Damien as he laughed his ass off down in Hell, in the disarrayed classroom. Mr. Davidson slowly opened his eyes with a groan, his head throbbing. He sat up rubbing the spot where the book had hit him, feeling a bump under his mop of dark brown hair. His eyes widened in shock at the state of his classroom, did a tornado just hit?

His remaining students were on the floor groaning, his eyes landed a overweight brunette laying on the floor with his right arm out in front of him. Mr. Davidson stood up with one of the few desks still standing to help him upright, he was definitely fired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: I hoped you enjoyed and the next chapter will be up tomorrow evening or night probably)


	15. Raven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: This chapter and onward will contain the switched characters I mentioned previously starting with:
> 
> -Craig in Stan's body
> 
> Yep and based on the title this will be interesting...well I hope I made it that way at least. Please tell me by reviewing and enjoy)

Okay so this was new.

Waking up in Stan Marsh's body this time was something Craig would admit that piqued his interest, but looking into the mirror seeing the shorter noirette's face covered in smeared black eyeliner quickly diminished the feeling. His sapphire eyes were practically lifeless. He's wearing a stained grey tank top with black sweatpants, the stoic teen inside Stan's body glared at his reflection. Didn't Stan wear eyeliner before?

Oh yeah he remembered now. One day had Stan walked into school looking all emo and shit wearing nothing but black with a matching hat with a poof ball on top. It turned out Wendy broke up with him for whatever reason Craig didn't care for at the time, and he later started hanging out with the Goth kids. 

_"You have got to be fucking kidding me. Again."_

Craig looked for a rag to wipe the smeared eyeliner off with. Once he'd found one, he damped it and wiped his face. He blinked once he stared back at his reflection, the eyeliner remained smeared on down his cheeks, as if he hadn't tried to wipe it off seconds ago. He tried again and again, but the black ink persisted to stay on his face. His right eye twitched.

Of course Damien's the cause of the unnatural eyeliner, however Craig didn't know that nor did he need to. Damien was greatly interested on how the teen would handle being Raven for the day.

The now grumpy teen left out of the bathroom, his eyes adjusting to the dark room littered with a few beer bottles on the floor and the air filled with traces of cigarette smoke from the cigarette stubs in the astray on the nightstand. So what's he to do now he wondered, he refused to step foot out of this room with a face that looked like he cried himself to sleep with. That alone was embarrassing enough.

Sharon and Randy left for work a few hours ago so he could just stay in the house and...do nothing...What day was it anyway? A lot of weird shit happened in one day so he lost track of time- wait now that he'd thought of it, he recalled the Antichrist Damien.  _"I bet that bastard's the one behind this."_

Oh looks like he'd figured it out quicker than Damien expected, but how will he go about this situation though?

Craig turned on the room's light switch, getting a clear view of the messy room. Well he could clean up to occupy his time. With that thought, he exited out of the room to retrieve a garbage bag, some air freshener, and some gloves. Once he'd gotten the needed materials, he heard a knock at the front door. He decided to ignore it. Did the person not look at the driveway? Obviously no one was home. Well except him.

He suddenly heard the doorknob being tampered with followed by muffled voices. Were they robbers? Was he seriously about to get robbed? The door clicked and Craig quickly retreated back to Stan's room. Those thieving bastards were lucky Craig didn't get a weapon, call him reckless but no one tried to steal anything from him and got away with it unscathed...Even though this wasn't his house but still.

Once he's safely behind Stan's bedroom door, he locked it and pressed his ear against the wood. The front door slammed closed then he heard their footsteps coming to a halt. "This is breaking in you know," he heard a male's muffled voice deadpan.

"Whatever, it's Raven's own fault for not meeting us at Tweek Bros. like we planned," a female's muffled voice said. Okay so they're obviously not robbers based on how they were talking plus they didn't mention they were going to steal anything. The footsteps resume, this time coming his way, and he backed away from the door.

The doorknob rattled then someone sighed, a male's voice told him to open the door but this one wasn't the one he heard earlier. "Either you open the damn door or I'll  open it myself, I'm sure you wouldn't want your parents noticing two doors lock picked would you?"

Craig tsk'd. The woman was right, it would be a huge pain in the ass to come up with some sort of excuse as to how the front door and Stan's door were both forced open. He unlocked the door and was greeted by four people. The Goth kids. Craig gave them the finger but they ignored it as they shoved past him and into the room.

"So drinking and smoking yourself stupid is something you find more appealing than hanging out with us huh?" Micheal asked as he looked at the beer bottles littering the floor and stubs of finished cigarettes piled in the astray.

Craig didn't answer, he never liked the Goth kids, no one at school did really. It was always conformist this and conformist that, plus all they did was smoke, talk and do emo shit behind the school. To think he would be apart of their clique, Damien will surely pay for this. Craig put on the gloves and picked up the garbage bag from off of the floor then proceeded to his task of cleaning up the  room, the Goth's made themselves comfortable.

Henrietta and Micheal sat on Stan's bed, Pete sat in the computer chair, and Firkle sat on the floor where there were no bottles occupying the space.

"Dude have you been crying?" Pete asked as Craig picked up a beer bottle by the red goth's feet. "Are you still that butt hurt over Wendy breaking up with you again?" The teen flipped his bang, something Craig found annoyingly stupid. The stoic noirette just grunted his reply and threw the beer bottle in the bag.

"Dude's just a heartbroken pussy," Firkle commented. Craig resisted the urge to bash the boy's head in with one the beer bottles in the bag. He began to spray the room with Mist and Refresh febreze, making the Goth's cough.

"Don't spray that conformist shit," Pete complained to which Craig ignored.

It's taking every ounce of his self-control not to snap at these people. When he came back into Stan's room after throwing the garbage bag and gloves into the garbage can outside, he found both Henrietta and Micheal polluting the room with cancerous smoke, and Pete had turned the room's lights off.

Craig's right eye twitched again, he combed his messy hair back. "Okay what the hell are you guys doing here? If it was just to smoke and do other useless shit then get the hell out." Henrietta looked in his direction and blew the smoke out from her nose,  then directed her attention back to the closed window.

"If you hadn't of been brooding for who knows how long, we would've been at Tweek Bros. drinking coffee by now," Micheal pointed out, the smoke flowing out of his mouth as he spoke. Craig flipped them off once again before stating that he was leaving, he didn't even care about the smeared eyeliner or his unsanitary attire, he just wanted to get the hell away from these annoying asshole's.

As he left, he heard the four say they will accompany him much to his increasing annoyance.

* * *

"Just so you know, I'm still in the mood for some coffee so we're heading to Tweek Bros. then to my place after," Henrietta told the four inside of her car as she drove.

It wasn't easy getting Raven inside, many and I mean MANY middle fingers along with strings of profanity and obscenities came from the teen. The Goth kids had no idea he was so temperamental, surprised he was still in the group especially after he talked bad about Micheal- the maker of the clique. Anger management did wonders for him.

The tall goth let him off saying that he would forgive him if he were to come up with an inspiring poem, he was almost beat with his cane for the proposition. Craig was slouched in the back with Pete and Firkle, he's wearing a black jacket over his dirty tank top, the two being fortunately   silent.

As they slowly approached Tweek Bros., Craig wondered if he would see Tweek there. He hoped so, he would leave these guys in a heartbeat. It's a few minutes later that they pulled up to the coffee shop, the place practically empty as always. The group of five exited the vehicle and entered, Mr. Tweak present behind the cash register but no Tweek in sight. Craig figured as much, good thing he didn't get his hopes up too much.

Both he, Micheal, and Firkle sat at a table while Henrietta and Pete ordered their drinks, Craig just wanted this day to end- no more like this nightmare. Damn Antichrist and his stupid no life having-

"So Raven want to share what's on your mind?" Micheal asked breaking the silence between the three. Craig just grunted and continued looking out of the window. Like hell he'll say anymore to  these Gothic asshole's, he'd rather be cooped up in Stan's room drinking or whatever than be here with them. What had he done to deserve this? Aside from flipping people off for no reason most of the time.

"C'mon man, just tell us already. You're the one who came to us this time ya know," Firkle exasperated. 

Craig gave them the millionth middle finger of the day while his attention was still to the window, Firkle called him an asshole whereas Micheal just shook his head. He felt like he was dealing with a child, and one in the group was more than enough. Henrietta and Pete came over with the drinks a minute later, Firkle was the only one who received orange juice. "The hell? Where's my coffee?" He asked as he glared at his drink.

"Firkle, after what happened last time, you're cutting back on caffeine for awhile," Micheal said, almost grimacing at the thought of the younger Goth drinking the caffeinated beverage not too long ago. He's still a kid after all.

Pete nodded in agreement. "Yeah until you're like fifteen dude."

"Assholes," Firkle grumbled. It was his first time drinking coffee,  but he should've expected the drink to fuel him with excessive energy. He knew he gave the three older teens a hard time, and he wanted to do it again. 

"Oh yeah Raven, your poem," Micheal brought up much to Craig's irritation. "Do you have one thought out yet?"

Hell no he didn't have one 'thought out', when's the last time he even heard the word before today? Poem was like a foreign word to him, it didn't exist in his vocabulary. He had nothing against poetry, he just didn't care at all about it. He glared at the window, maybe he'll just pull one out of his ass, the tall teen didn't give him a topic nor did he tell him how long it had to be (Not like he was going to abide by them anyway).

Craig sighed before directing his smudged faced glare to Micheal. "Yeah I got one."

The tall goth smiled. "Alright let's hear it. What's it called?"

Damien stared intently at the screen, eager to hear the poem Craig had planned to say. "It's called My Middle Finger." The Goths blinked.

 _"Roses are stupid, v_ i _olets are too"_

_"Say hello to my middle finger for he would surely like to meet you"_

He flipped them off, the four stared at him unaffected.

_"You can tell he's not shy, he is an honest finger"_

_"If I hold him like this, he makes me look like a professional gunslinger"_

He angled his hand down with his middle finger still up, then extended his thumb out upward making a bad imitation of a gun.

_"This is My Middle Finger."_

Silence. Craig got up from the table without saying anything else, taking the coffee with him. The Goth kids stared at his leaving figure until-"What the hell was that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Yeah this was kinda hard to write but I'm proud of it in the end...please excuse the shit poem, it was better planned in my head DX I hope you enjoyed and next chapter will be up tomorrow evening or night, most likely at night)


	16. Tweek The Deceiver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Ms. Rain here with the second interesting switch-a-roo. This chapter will feature:
> 
> -Cartman in Tweek's body
> 
> Yeeeeep. Please enjoy)

Another switch? And this time it's the caffeine addict Tweek Tweak...

Cartman was sat on Tweek's bed, thinking on how he can go about this new change. Not only that but when he looked into the mirror a few seconds ago, his eyes were different, like he woke up looking evil or something.

Cartman wasn't evil, others think that but it wasn't true. His plans helped people, but did he ever get any thanks or respect for it? No. No one respected his "authoritah" as he always put it. Hell he even decided to help the Jew out once, but of course the daywalker just called him a ignorant fatass for doing what he deemed so pointless. All Cartman did was put their rivalry aside and hung out with the redhead since he and Stan had an argument that day. But no, Kyle didn't want his company and instead Kenny took his place. See this is why you don't do nice things especially for people who weren't your friends to begin with. Cartman learned that lesson, and he went to Stan afterwards whom was appreciative.

But back to the matter at hand, he still didn't know what to do in Tweek's body. His eyes weren't making it any easier for him either.  _"Meh whatever."_ He just shrugged and got up to take a shower. He'll just walk around or something (Secretly hoping to freak someone out along the way).

Some minutes later, Cartman walked out of Tweek's room behind Tweek Bros. coffeehouse in the teens usual attire, the blonde's parents not present. Cartman was disappointed at that, he was eager to see their reaction to their son's weird appearance. But by the looks of it the shop was closed so it's no wonder that they weren't standing behind the counter, well one of them could've at least cooked some breakfast.

Luckily he lived behind a shop so let's see what he could eat. There's not much so he had to settle for a blueberry muffin and orange juice...or two...or three...make that four muffins.  _"Oh yeah, this'll do."_ He placed the four muffins and bottle of orange juice on the counter to go get a jacket from Tweek's room. Cartman returned with a brown jacket on a few seconds later, and with that he packed three out of the four muffins in each pocket (Which proved difficult but he managed) then grabbed his orange juice and was out of the door.

He's already on his third muffin when he only walked for about a minute or two, Cartman's appetite holds no bounds even in Tweek's body. It's surprisingly a bit warm today, the weather was actually nice for once. The sun was out providing the mild heat, and a few clouds slowly drifted about in the clear blue sky.

What a peaceful day, but the feeling was ruined when Cartman bumped into someone, dropping his fourth muffin into the snow.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry," the British accented voice apologized. But such a weak apology will not make Cartman forgive him, that was his last muffin! He stared at his poor breakfast snack laying in the snow, the frozen ice vapors seeping into the dough. Tears stung the corner of his eyes and he gritted his teeth.

"You asshole! That was my last muffin and you made me drop it!" He looked up glaring at the culprit, a shocked Pip gasping at the angry look on his face. Cartman began wailing like a baby, babbling incoherent words about his muffin that lay inedible on the ground.

"T-Tweek I'll buy you another one so-"

"No I wanted my blueberry muffin! I hate you!" Pip sweatdropped at Tweek's odd behavior, was he always this touchy about his food? He would understand if it were coffee, but a muffin? Plus he looked different, why were his eyes slanted? Cartman suddenly threw his orange juice on the ground and walked away, leaving a perplexed Pip behind.

Stupid Pip, he's always a pain in the ass. That's why no one hanged out with him at school. He should've kicked his ass...

Cartman stopped, standing only a few feet away from Pip who was still looking at him. He turned around, his mouth a thin line. He slowly approached the confused Pip, the British blonde suddenly getting an uneasy feeling about Tweek as he neared him. He's not going to hurt him was he? Tweek wouldn't do that would he? Cartman stopped inches away from Pip, the crazy haired blonde's shoes stepping in the orange juice that was coloring the once white snow. "I want you to buy me another muffin and juice." His voice was small and barely audible, but Pip heard it thanks to the close proximity between them.

"S-sure," he stuttered. "Then you'll forgive me?"

Cartman's mouth formed into a smirk for a brief moment, but Pip didn't see the quick motion. Cartman looked up, his odd shaped eyes homing a mischievous glint in them.

"Yeah I'll forgive you.  _Pip_."

***Two hours later at Pip's house***

"U-umm Tweek how long are you going to stay here?" Pip asked nervously as he looked at the blonde lazying about in his armchair, he was sat in a armchair himself next to Cartman. About four bags of empty Cheesy Poofs littered his glass table and the crazy haired teen was on his fifth bag. Not just bags but bottles of soda were on the table also plus he was forced into buying him a gamesphere with two games. Yes a freaking gamesphere.

Pip was broke now. Just like his patience was about to be. Cartman burped, and it lasted about ten seconds. "Holy shit that was a good one." He licked his orange coated fingers, moaning all the while as he did so. Pip grimaced at the nasty action, this wasn't like Tweek at all. Plus wasn't  Cartman the only one who ate Cheesy Poofs?

Pip gave him a scrutinizing stare. "Tweek, since when have you liked these Cheesy Poofs?" The only person he's hung out with was Damien so he didn't know Tweek well enough to know what he liked. He wondered what the Antichrist has been up to lately, he hadn't seen him in a while.

Cartman paused with one of his fingers in his mouth. He got too carried away earlier taking advantage of Pip's kindness, but he didn't regret it. This was only the beginning of his plan to make Pip do whatever he says. Making Butters' parents his bitch was something Pip would follow soon after. "Just cuz I never ate 'em doesn't mean I didn't like 'em. My parents put me on a strict diet," Cartman lied, but it's a good excuse. I mean do you see how skinny Tweek was? Cartman probably had to eat ten bags of Cheesy Poofs for the crazy haired blonde to gain at least three pounds. He must have extremely good metabolism.

Pip gasped. Now he saw why Tweek's so thin, he's practically a stick! "How long have you been on it? Did they force you on the diet? Were you forced to drink coffee too? Why haven't you-"

"Okay I get it," Cartman interrupted. Talk about annoying. "I've been on it ever since I ate my first  bag when I was little, since then they banned me from eating any kind of junk food." He looked forlornly at his faintly orange fingers, this act will break Pip down for sure. The guy's a sap when it came to people's sadness.

The British teen said nothing. He never knew Tweek went through something like that, his parents seemed so nice. They could also be the reason for his paranoia, anxiety, twitching, and spaz attacks although he hadn't been having those lately. He once overheard the crazy haired blonde say that coffee calmed those symptoms down. "But what about coffee? Wasn't that something you enjoyed?" 

Cartman shook his head, wiping his hands on the armchair making Pip cringe but he didn't protest. "I'm not gonna lie, coffee was the best damn thing I've ever tasted next to Cheesy Poofs. But that crap started making me weird an' shit so I quit. Or at least I tried to, they forced me into drinking it daily."

Pip frowned. "Forced you? But I thought you liked it." 

Cartman let out a laugh as he sat back in the chair. "Dude do you know what happens when you drink too much caffeine? If you wanna know then you're lookin' right at him, I'm the example Pip. I fucking hated the damn drink." Someone give Cartman an award for best actor a.k.a deceiver. Another thing when getting your way was to have the victim drop their guard. You can either make them feel afraid, lose their focus on the matter, or in Cartman's case, make them feel sympathetic for you.

Poor Tweek Pip thought with a deepening frown. To think someone's own parents would force their child into doing something they didn't want to do, that's just sad and wrong. He didn't know what to say, he didn't have parents so what could he say to cheer Tweek up? "You don't have to say anything," Cartman said as if he read the latter's thoughts. But that's not the case, that's the typical reaction when someone felt sympathy for the other. "I've endured this for years, I'm used to it now."

Next came the part where the victim became angry, angry at you for suffering through such misery. Cartman looked at Pip's flat screen t.v, wanting to play the gamesphere. He should've waited to do this after he'd played the thing. "You shouldn't of had to endure something like that for years Tweek...D-do your friends know?"

Oh yeah he almost forgot about that part, if your friends knew of the pain you've been going through or not. "No they don't and they don't need to know," he answered simply with a trace of irritation in his voice. Putting emotion into your tone made the victim even more sympathetic for you, Cartman should make a book on this. He would make millions off of it...from criminals most likely.

"But wouldn't that be best though?" Pip asked not dropping the issue and that was a good thing, that meant they were reaching the conclusion. "Surely they'll help you in anyway they can."

Cartman released an annoyed sigh, turning his attention to Pip with his eyes narrowed. Thanks to his slanted eyes, Pip flinched at the glare. Cartman almost laughed at his reaction, his eyes were the best. If Tweek were actually born with these eyes, him and Cartman would've been best buddies. Probably. "Drop it, I'm done talking about this," he said before turning his attention forward. "I don't why I brought it up anyway, I'm going home." He wanted to grab the one bag of Cheesy Poofs and soda, but he had to leave them be. For this to work, he must leave them behind. He gave the items another forlorn look before getting up. 

"Also sorry about the mess, I'll pay you back when I can okay? Thanks for today." He walked towards the door, any second he would be stopped by the British blonde and that's when Pip's fate would be sealed. "Hold on." Cartman held back a smirk, he's on a roll today! He stopped in front of the door, Pip slowly walking over to him biting his bottom lip. "Y-you really don't want to go home,  do you?"

Was he offering what Cartman thought he was? It would alter what he had planned but he would make do, anything would be fine as long as Pip was his bitch. "Of course I don't but I have to, I'm  probably in deep shit since I didn't tell them where I was going." He was about to slip on his shoes but Pip stopped him. Cartman heaved a sigh. "Pip what're you-"

"Stay with me, well for now," he demanded determinedly. 

Cartman raised an eyebrow, that determination of his will soon change into regret once this was over. "You know I can't right? You'll get in trouble, and I don't wanna drag you into this any further."

Pip gave him a small smile. "I know and I don't give a damn. If we tell the police then they'll be arrested and you'll be free from their clutches. Plus...you're my friend."

Cartman didn't care if Tweek's parents got sent to the slammer, if it's to make Pip his lackey then a sacrifice like that would be worth it. Cartman returned the smile, camouflaging a triumphant grin.

"Thanks Pip, you're my friend too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Poor Pip lol But anyone noticed a certain someone not mentioned in this chapter? Well I mean he was but not like how I mentioned him throughout the past chapters. I hoped you enjoyed and the next chapter will be up tomorrow evening or night ooooor Sunday)


	17. Damien Pt. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy

_"Oh my I'm so sorry."_ The familiar accented voice apologized, but Damien didn't need to look at his screen to see whom it was for he already knew. When was the last time he and Pip hung out? He's aware the young teen had wondered that also, but he lately found going to earth just to hang out with one person a bit too...dull. You could say that thanks to that, the boys of South Park became his source of entertainment, not saying that Pip never provided it himself, just that he needed something new.

...Wait that sounded wrong.

 _"You asshole! That was my last muffin and you made me drop it!"_  Damien decided to tune out his latest episode of South Park Switched, laying back on his bed and looking up at the dark ceiling. His show was nearly coming to an end, and he didn't want that. Not yet at least. He could add Pip into the mix, but he wouldn't do that to his friend, the poor teen didn't have any friends in school nor outside of it plus he's always bullied.

You're probably thinking that Kenny was his friend too with him being immortal and all, and he visited him down here whenever he died. And it's true, he was. But unlike Pip Kenny had friends and he always wondered how Kenny would react if he were to live a different life. Yes it's a random thought even Damien himself admitted, but when you're bored your mind thought up the weirdest stuff.

With the voices of Cartman and Pip in the background, the noirette thought of whom he could add to his show. He could probably add Token, but something told him that the African-American teen wouldn't provide him the comedy he wanted. So Token was out. Maybe that kid who was sent to juvenile? What was his name again? Oh yes Trent Boyett. He could add him...but that delinquent was a bit too rough and he doubted he would provide any laughter also. If he were in the mood for horror or torture, the blonde would be right for the job although such things were provided down here in Hell. So Trent was out too.

Amidst his thoughts, he heard Pip ask Cartman about his stay in his house. His British accent reminded, but only vaguely, of another British teen. Gregory Yardale. Not just him but a Frenchman too by the name Christophe Delorne whom were assassination partners. Yes letting them in on the fun so suddenly would both make the show a bit longer and funnier, but lets not stop there. Whom else could he add?

 _"Holy shit that was a good one."_ He heard Cartman say, but one word stuck in his mind. Shit. Yes that word, if he thought far back a certain boy with dark blonde hair said this constantly along with many other profanities. Thanks to his Tourette's Syndrome. He could pretty much imagine if he were to be in lets say Kyle's body or anyone in general, random outbursts from him would keep him laughing until he couldn't breath.

Alright three would be joining, but the numbers weren't even so he must add two more.  _"Maybe adding a girl wouldn't hurt, just hope I don't regret it,"_  he thought. He switched his position to face the t.v., his cheek resting on his palm. The first female that came to mind was Wendy, the stubborn yet intelligent girl.

She was also Stan's girlfriend which lasted for about a year or so. He wondered how she would react if she were to suddenly be her ex-boyfriend for a day. Okay so now that's four, but he felt odd about the addition.  _"Probably because I'm only adding one female to a group of eleven guys."_ Damien massaged his forehead with his free hand, not once had he ever thought this long on something before. But like the old saying goes (Plus in chapter 10), if you want something done right you have to do it yourself. Alright so what other female did he know or least remembered?

Ah. A girl with long, blonde fuzzy hair Wendy hung out with, he recalled her name being Bebe. She and Wendy were best friends so he could add her, but her attitude toward guys wasn't well. Probably because of Cartman but whatever he'd add her anyway. That's five now making that thirteen so adding one more female would even out the group. But there's not many girls that he recalled and it would be troublesome think on, he just needed one more though.

Damien sighed as he sat up, unfortunately he felt a slight pain in his head, signaling a headache was coming forth. He wanted to stop, he'd gotten enough but the back of his mind was telling him one more would make a difference.  _It would even it out._ He stared dully at the t.v, poor Pip had sealed his fate to Cartman. Well not technically because it's not really reality, just a reality inside Damien's television. But once again he's in a stump, this time he couldn't blame anyone or anything.

Maybe Kenny's little sister Karen- wait no Kenny wouldn't forgive him if he dragged her into this. Hmmm...oh wait what about that other African-American girl? If he remembered correctly, she and Token used to go out until they both deemed that being friends was for the better. But what was her name?

Oh well it didn't matter, everything was now even. Both his show and the teens partaking in it. With that finally settled, he turned off his t.v. He needed to sleep the light headache off so he could deal with the troublesome additions when he brought them together.


	18. Supernatural Park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Now we're back to another switch-a-roo. The last is after then we'll go to the newbies. This chapter will feature:
> 
> -Kenny is in Butters' body
> 
> Yeeeeeeee-okay I'll stop but characters from previous chapters is going to be in this chapter except for one. They are:
> 
> -Stan is in Kenny's body
> 
> -Kyle is in Craig's body
> 
> -Tweek is in Clyde's body
> 
> -Clyde is in Cartman's body
> 
> -Craig is in Stan's body
> 
> -Cartman is in Tweek's body
> 
> Please enjoy)

_"Really? Again?"_ Kenny thought increduously.  _"What the hell even is this?"_

He was standing in a chamber-like room, the brick walls were painted brown with only one window that was boarded up making the room dark. A table which Kenny assumed was a nightstand was beside an opened coffin which Kenny also assumed was a bed, not much else was in the so-called room. On the nightstand laid a mirror. Not too long ago Kenny tried looking into it but saw no reflection. That right there confirmed his suspicions, he was a vampire.

He honestly had no clue what to even do, he'd been in this room for over five minutes now. His attire was all black with little red on him, that being his cape. He could just leave the room and look around, but truth be told he's kind of freaked out. Well more than kind of. Actually this should be nothing now that he'd thought about it, just because he's a vampire shouldn't scare him into seeing what the hell's up. Plus he'd died before by supernatural crap.

With that though, he left the room, the metal door opening slowly with a creak as he pushed it forward. Once it's fully opened, Kenny walked out and didn't bother closing it back, he wasn't going back in there so what would be the point anyway? As he walked down the medieval-like corridor with torches lighting the way, a smooth red carpet dulled out the sound of his footsteps. He looked to both his left and right for nothing in particular, maybe another room that was different from the one he left out of or something. He didn't really know.

It's a little further down that a wooden door caught his eyes, the other doors were all metal- some rusty and some actually clean.  _"Finally a normal door."_ He walked over to it, suddenly getting an odd feeling, telling him not to open the door. Not to even knock on it. He ignored the feeling, he's a goddamned vampire what the hell could possibly be in there that could endanger his life? A cross? Sunlight? He turned the knob and gave the door a little push, the faint force opening the door slightly until Kenny pushed it forward all the way. This room was no different, the coffin with a cross on it by the table was closed. Feeling cautious, he slowly walked into the dark room; his eyes quickly adjusting in the darkness.

Once Kenny was further in, the door slammed closed behind him. He jumped and cursed three times, nice fucking jumpscare. He then heard a sound coming from within the coffin, it's faint but thanks to his super good hearing he could tell that the coffin was about to be opened. Kenny didn't know if he should be excited, scared, nervous or hell all three. Being a vampire was pretty cool plus he had a dream about this once. Yeah random right?

About ten seconds had passed but the coffin hadn't budged, Kenny raised an eyebrow.  _"Are they stuck or somethin'? Or does it need some oil?"_ He strolled over to it, and slightly knocked on the lid. "Oi you okay in there? Need some help?" He blinked in shock, so he's Butters now?  A banging sound against the black wood startled Kenny back to focus, hearing an angry muffled voice afterwards. He actually wanted to laugh, who's ever heard or seen a vampire struggling to get out of a coffin before? 

The banging continued along with the strings of muffled curse words. "Ah shut up," he told them before prying the coffin open with ease. The lid landed on the floor with a thud, the person coughing as he cursed.

"Jesus man what the hell?" The male complained.

Kenny just shrugged, then he squinted his eyes at the person. "Hold on, Stan that you?!" 

The noirette shook his head as he stood up, popping both his neck and back before answering. "Nah it's Craig. So I take it your not actually Butters huh?" Craig was wearing a similar outfit, but his cape was blue. Plus his face was rid of the smeared eyeliner from the previous chapter.

Kenny shook his head also. "It's Kenny, this shit is hella weird. There's somethin' really wrong with Damien." 

Craig scuffed, damn right something was wrong with that guy also why and when the hell did he get here? He was close to reaching Stan's house when things went black all of a sudden, first he was a Goth now he's a vampire? Freaking wow.

"You okay Tucker? You're that spooked?" Kenny teased.

 Craig flipped him off. "Like hell I am idiot, I'm just trying to figure out why the hell I'm here."

The short blonde raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I was a goddamn Goth before I ended up here, shit went black before I reached Marsh's house. Well I'd rather be here than with those freaks," Craig admitted. Yeah where here was, was totally better.

Kenny snickered. What he would do to see the stone-faced Craig Tucker as a Goth, whatever he had to do would definitely be worth it. "So you had fun being Raven?" His answer was another middle finger and Craig was suddenly gone, like literally gone from the room. Kenny blinked again. How the hell did he do that and where the hell did he go?

The room became creepy now that he's alone, and he tried to teleport also. "I wish to leave from here." It was a start but it didn't work. Maybe words weren't needed, Craig said nothing and he was gone so perhaps hand movements would do the trick.

 _"Umm let's see..."_ Kenny clapped his hands twice, but nothing happened. He clapped three times, still nothing. Well that's all he's got. "Well damn, what else is there?" He thought for about ten seconds before he got an idea, he snapped his fingers and he was gone from the room.

* * *

A golden half-moon slightly brightened the dark sky, the clouds above occupying the orbit covered the new world with snow. Not a single star was seen.

Half-humans and creatures walked through the cold night, some were either half-wolf, half-snake or half-bird. Some were also zombies, mummies, vampires, or demons. A creepy bench was placed by a pond filled with red liquid, that pond wasn't Stark's Pond. It was Hell's Pond. The town that was once known as South Park was now called Supernatural Park, home to paranormal beings.

Both Kenny and Craig could do nothing but stand and stare in confusion at their hometown. When Kenny teleported from the out of the room, he ended up next to Craig who hadn't moved from his spot. "Wow...can't believe that worked," Kenny mumbled to himself as he blinked in surprise, he then saw Craig next to him. "Oh Tucker why're you still here?"

They were both outside of the castle they were just in, standing on a bridge that crossed over a moat surrounding the large building. "I wasn't gonna leave until I figured out how the hell I ended up out here," the noirette answered. 

Kenny told him that hand movements were the source, even though he figured that out with pure luck. Craig raised an eyebrow, but didn't ask any questions, his middle finger was just that good. The duo then looked around at their surroundings. A few alligators swam around in the water of the moat, thanks to Kenny's luck one of them tried to eat him. Thankfully the bridge was high enough from the dangerous creatures so the alligator's attempts were futile, Kenny laughed at it as he flipped the deadly animal off. Death ain't got nothin' on him now that he's a vampire...

They left the area that was located in the woods, managing to enter the town after about four minutes of walking. "So umm what now?" Kenny asked. The human creatures walked past the two as if they didn't see them.

Craig shrugged, like he knew. He started walking, and Kenny followed asking where they were going now. Craig didn't answer, he continued to walk with no destination set in mind. Kenny then began ramble about the cool stuff they could do now that they were vampires then about the town, Craig ignoring him or at least trying to.

One freaky creature looked at the duo, he was a cyclops with an eye that almost covered his whole head. Kenny stopped talking and walking as he stared back, Craig doing the same after walking a few steps. No one said anything as seconds passed, both Kenny and the cyclops continue staring at each other as Craig grew impatient.

"You think anyone besides you is here?" Kenny suddenly asked, walking away from the creature as it did the same. Craig gave both of them incredulous looks before following the short blonde, what was the point of that? "I mean Damien brought you here so why not the others?"

Craig shrugged again. "How the hell should I know?"

Kenny shrugged as well. "Just askin', anyway what was I sayin' earlier. Oh yeah what would you do if-"

"HOLY JESUS SOMEONE HELP ME!" Craig thanked the person for saving him from Kenny's return of the ramble, running to the direction of the panicked voice with Kenny following. They heard the voice again in a dark alleyway, a person was curled up into a ball, their body shaking. Both Craig and Kenny rushed over to the individual, brown wolf ears matching their hair color were drooped down on their head and a tail lay slightly shaking on the ground next to their trembling form. 

"Oi you okay?" Kenny inspected the person's body for any wounds, but saw not a scratch.

Craig looked at the brunette with an analyzing gaze. "Clyde is that you? Or Tweek?" 

The person now identified as a male quickly looked up with blood-shot lavender eyes, tears still leaking from them. Tweek tackled Craig into a hug sending them both to the ground. "Oh thank God! Finally someone I know," Tweek cried in relief but slowly changed into confusion once he realized something. "Wait Stan?" He quickly got up, and started apologizing. 

 "Calm down dude, that is Craig," Kenny told him. "By the way you look hella cute with dog ears and a tail." Tweek couldn't help but blush, he instantly knew that the short blonde was actually Kenny and not Butters. He told him that he was a wolf, not a dog. 

Craig got up dusting the the dirt off of him before flipping Tweek off, yep he's Craig alright. "So what the hell were you screaming about?" He asked. 

Tweek had a lot of reasons for his outburst, he was still depressed about the disappearance of his coffee and ended up passing out again. When he woke up, he was suddenly in this alleyway with wolf ears and a tail. He quickly brushed it off as a dream he was having and tentatively walked out of the dark alleyway, stopping when he looked at his surroundings. Everyone was either half-human and animal while others were just monsters. From there Tweek stayed in the alley, hoping to wake up from this nightmare. "How can I not freak out?! Do you see this shit man?!"

"Yeah but you'll get used to it," Kenny tried to reassure the paranoid teen. "So how were you living before you suddenly ended up here? Tucker was a Goth." Craig flipped him off for telling Tweek that, he didn't want anyone to know.

"Tells us as we walk," Craig said before leaving, the others following suit. Tweek told them that he lived in a world with no coffee, and how he almost he died by the news. 

"Well we probably got coffee in this world, but it wouldn't the human kind though," Kenny said. Tweek shrieked.

The trio walked with once again no destination in mind, that is until Kenny suggested they visit their friends' house to see if they were there. "Hold on," he said as he stopped walking. Tweek and Craig did so afterwards. "Let's teleport."

Craig gave him a deadpan look. "Do you even know how to teleport a group?"

Kenny waved him off. "Dude I'm sure it's just as simple as teleporting yourself, see watch." He snapped his fingers, and the trio was gone in the blink of an eye.

**_/_ **

"So? Got somethin' to say to me Tucker?" Kenny exulted with a smirk. His answer was an obvious middle finger.

The three of them were standing in front of Kenny's rundown home, the poor neighborhood looked the same as it did in South Park with garbage and other junk here and there littering the area. Kenny lightly knocked on the door, soon after a voice grumbled as they approached them. Kenny pretty much knew it belonged to his father's. "Yeah what ya want?" Yes it's Stuart alright when he opened the door, well what's left of him that is. The man's skin was a ashen grey with his bare arms coated in dry blood spots, his left eye was missing along with some of his teeth when he spoke while opening the door, his cap was barely covering his dirty hair, and his clothes were torn and stained.

The three teens gawked at the zombie man, Tweek on the verge of running away. Stuart then gave them a look of impatience, stating that if they didn't tell him what they wanted he would shut the door. Kenny cleared his throat before speaking. "Hey Mr. McCormick, we're here to see St-I mean Kenny."

"Ya'll try an' get him outta his room, he ain't left from there since this mornin''." He opened the door wider to let the three in, the inside was the same also...Except for a plate of eyeballs on the table in front of the worn-out couch. Tweek shrieked and tried to leave, but Craig grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him to Kenny's room.

Kenny lightly knocked on his door, his body's voice told them to go away. Craig forcibly pushed the door open, his vampire strength made it go off of it's hinges. Kenny glared at him, Craig ignored it. They heard another shriek, but it didn't come from Tweek, it came from Kenny's body.

Stan stared at the three with wide eyes from his crouched position on the floor, he's a zombie also but he didn't look as bad as Stuart. His skin was grey, his hands were wrinkled with a few red scratches on his fingers, and he had a cut on his cheek but the wound looked months old. Thanks to Stan wearing Kenny's orange parka that was now a dirty pale orange, they couldn't see much else.

"You're still Stan right?" Kenny asked. Stan nodded.

He then looked to his body. "Is Butters still in my body?" 

Kenny shook his head telling him that Craig was in his body now and he himself was in Butters' body. Tweek was still in Clyde's. To prove it, Craig flipped Stan off. Kenny asked Stan the same question he had asked Tweek. Stan answered that he had died about three times. One from a bear, the second from a stab wound from Stuart, and the third was from the toxic chemicals from the glass he was stabbed with.

"I thought that I was in a world full of zombies, I mean that's all I saw when I came to," Stan then said, his dull hazel eyes tired.

Kenny frowned. How could Damien do that to him? Stan didn't need to go through what he went  through, no one should. He alone should be burdened with the grim reaper trailing after him, it didn't matter if he's not in his body. Stan was one of the people who didn't deserve death.

"Okay so who's next?" Craig asked dully, bringing Kenny from his thoughts.

"I dunno," he responded.

"Oh yeah how did you guys know I was here?" Stan inquired.

The sky blue eyed blonde smirked again. "I had a hunch, and as you can see it was right." 

Stan rolled his eyes at the answer, he stood up fixing the dirty parka. "You gonna rely on that hunch of yours again to find the others?"

"Damn right I am so let's go." Kenny snapped his fingers, and the four disappered.

***At Hell's Pond***

The four ended up behind the creepy bench at Hell's Pond, on it sat two males. One a noirette with cat ears, the other a crazy haired blonde with horns. Kenny randomly burped for their attention, getting odd looks from the three beside him but the ones sat on the bench turned around in a panic.

"Nasty ass," Craig deadpanned. Stan laughed, but Tweek stared at his body. Who was in his body before? Oh yeah Craig was, so whom could be in his body now he wondered.

"Oi! That scared the shit outta me asshole," Tweek's body said angrily, around his eyes was black eyeliner.

"My bad," Kenny said lamely with a goofy grin. "It just slipped out."

Both Cartman and Kyle stood up from the bench, Cartman was a half-demon and Kyle was a neko. Craig felt that a perverted comment was on it's way so he asked the two who they were, his body answered that he was Kyle and Tweek's body answered that he was Cartman. Craig, Kenny, Stan, and Tweek said whom they were after Tweek shrieked.  **(A/n: Wonder how many times he's done that thus far?)**

"Oh God Cartman's in my body?!" He exclaimed. Why him of all people? Just why? As his mind went into question mode, Kenny asked both Kyle and Cartman the same question he asked Tweek and Stan earlier. Kyle answered that Craig's guinea pig was his human little brother, Ruby became his mother, and Ike became his father.

"The fuck?" Craig couldn't believe what he had just heard, he wanted to see Stripe as a human. Hell having Stripe as a little brother would be awesome, but Ruby would be his mother though...It would probably be worth it.

Cartman answered that he made Pip his bitch and that was it, no one even questioned how although Kyle already knew. "Okay all that's left is Clyde and Butters so let's find them," Kenny said.

"And how do we do that?" Kyle asked. "How the hell did you guys even find us?"

Kenny gave him a seductive smirk, but since he was in Butters' body Kyle couldn't fathom what smile that even was so he paid it no mind. "I smelled your sexy ass a mile away, and I knew instantly that it was you."

Stan snickered. "Dude you know your hitting on Craig's body right?" Kenny shrugged, he wouldn't even care if his own brother was in Craig's body. Craig with cat ears and a tail was sexy as hell.

Both Craig and Kyle blushed, Craig flipping Kenny off as he called him a perverted idiot. At that action, the group of six was gone.

***At Cartman's house***

An overweight green colored teen with two small black horns atop of his head was sat on the couch, a big turkey leg in his hand. His bare green belly was out, and a loincloth covered his private area.

Before Clyde took another bite from his turkey leg, a knock at the door caught his ears. He opted not to open it, and he didn't. Which was a big mistake. The door was abruptly forced open, crashing to the floor a loud and hard thud. An irritated Craig walked in first followed by the others, Kenny complaining that he needed to stop doing that, doors have feelings too. The group of six stared at Clyde.

The teen dropped his meal to the floor as he stared back. "Where the hell did you get that?" Cartman ran over to the eaten turkey leg as if he'd found his favorite food, taking a bite out of it then groaning in delight. Tweek told him not to eat after people, and he tried to take the leg away to no avail thus they had a tug-of-war with it.

Clyde took it from the two with ease. "You green asshole, let me have another bite. I'm hungry," Cartman whined.

The green teen tapped his chin in mock thought, shortly after a smirk formed on his lips. "Say please." Cartman's right eye twitched, was this dude for real? "C'mon just say the magic word and you can have another bite."

"Clyde don't, that's my body man," Tweek tried to talk him out of it.

"Shut up, this is my body now," Cartman argued.

Kenny, Stan, and Kyle watched the scene with a snicker. Craig began to search around the house for some smokes because he  _really_  needed one. "Alright fine," Cartman said with a huff. "Can I please have another goddamn bite?"

Clyde was about to object, but the leg was pried from his hand from the crazy haired blonde demon. Cartman ran out the door with a cackle, Tweek sitting on the floor in defeat. "Once I get back in my body, I'm dead. I just know it!" Kenny burst out laughing while Clyde looked hurt by his friend's comment.

"You make it sound like I have a disease or somethin'." 

Tweek looked at him, trying to form the right words in his head before he spoke. "Clyde...I don't know what the hell you even are man."

"He's an ogre," Kyle told him. 

"Yep, I'm definitely dead." All of the germs and bacteria that were in that abnormally large turkey leg would surely do bad things to his body. He might become sick or worse he might-

"But anyway," Kenny said after he was done laughing. "Clyde how were you living before you got here?" Clyde told them that he moved to North Park and attended a new school, he was constantly called a fatass by his classmates. After that, a girl made him trip when he was going to look at the clock in front of the classroom. He made the whole school shake was what he recalled before everything went black.

Kenny, Stan, Kyle, and Tweek stifled a laugh until Kenny broke out laughing outright.

"That isn't funny assholes," Clyde pouted.

"O-okay I-I'm sorry," Kenny cleared his throat. "Butters is the last one so let's go find him."

Before Clyde could question how, the five of them were gone, unbeknownst to them that Butters wasn't in this world. They left Craig and Cartman behind. The noirette entered the living room seconds later after his failed search attempt for some cigarettes, finding the room empty. He stared dully at nothing.

"Son of a-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: I hoped you enjoyed)


	19. Southern Jew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Here with the last switch from the South Park boys, next chapter will start with the switch victims. This chapter will feature:
> 
> -Butters is in Kyle's body
> 
> Other from the last chapter will be in here too:
> 
> -Kenny is in Butters' body
> 
> -Stan is in Kenny's body
> 
> -Kyle is in Craig's body
> 
> -Tweek is in Clyde's body
> 
> -Clyde is in Cartman's body
> 
> -Craig is in Stan's body
> 
> -Cartman is in Tweek's body
> 
> Please enjoy)

It's a warm evening in South Park. The sky was painted a beautiful orange and brown as the sun peaked out from behind the mountains. The town that was always cold and covered in snow was now warm and snow-less; the green grass, sidewalks, just everything was visible for the eyes to see without any snow in the way. The citizens of the small town basked in the cozy weather, a couple was sat on the bench at Stark's Pond, looking at the orange setting sun reflecting off of the water.

All except one however, a red haired male was sat on his bed as he blankly stared out of the window of his room. You're mostly likely thinking what was wrong with the teen, but don't worry it's nothing serious. Butters had been switched into Kyle's body, he's been sitting in the redhead's room for since morning.

Of course Kyle's parents, mainly Sheila, tried getting him out, but he told the women that he was sick and wished to be left alone. It worked, the first lie he ever told worked. He was happy but only slightly, his southern accent surprisingly didn't give himself away. After that he just stayed in Kyle's room, sitting and doing nothing.

That is until Kyle's cellphone started vibrating a couple of minutes later in the evening. The sudden buzz startled him, he looked at the device to see who was calling. The screen showed a picture of Kyle himself with Stan, both half-hugging each other with a smile on their face. The person calling was Stan.

Butters contemplated answering it, he's not sure if it would be actually Stan or not. The phone continued to buzz, Stan was not letting up. He sighed and grabbed the phone, pressing the answer button as he placed it by his ear. "Hello?" He sounded nervous, but the feeling changed when he heard multiple voices in the background.

"Here you talk to him," he heard Stan say, his voice held no emotion though. Wasn't he the one who called? Why would he pass the phone over to someone else. He heard another voice, but he couldn't decipher whom it was. "You told me to call him, not talk to him so take the damn phone." Butters heard the irritation in Stan's voice, what the heck's going on?

"Umm Stan?" He heard shuffling on the other end, seemed Stan was trying to forcibly give the phone to whoever he was talking to.

***On the other end***

"Are you guys for real right now?" Kyle asked dully. Stan was beside him, pinching the bridge of his nose as he shook his head at the scene before them.

Kenny was trying to push Stan's cellphone back to Craig while the latter tried pushing it back. The group of seven found themselves in Stan's room after their failed search for Butters back in the other South Park. Kyle and Stan were sat on the bed, Cartman was busy playing the game with Clyde while sitting on the floor, Tweek was sat in the computer chair watching Kenny and Craig.

Thankfully Stan's parents nor Shelly were home, it saved him the trouble of coming up with an excuse as to why six people were in his room. Wait no it's the other way around, it saved  _Craig_ the trouble. Kyle was the first to notice that his body wasn't among the group, that meant Butters was the occupying it. Kenny told Craig to call Kyle's cell, and that's what he did.

"Stan you talk him, it's your phone," Kyle said to the blonde beside him. Stan sighed as he got up from the bed, he told the arguing pair to give him the phone.

"Hello, Butters? You still there?"

It's silent for a second before he got a response, he himself went silent afterwards. He heard Butters on the other line asking what was wrong, but he didn't answer and instead handed the phone to Kyle. The teen raised an eyebrow, but took it. He accidentally pushed the speaker button. "Hello?"

"WHO'S THIS? STAN WHAT THE HECK'S GOIN' ON?" Butters' loud voice startled him, and he pulled the phone away from his ear. All went silent, even the video game as everyone in the room stared at him.

"Was that...the Jew or am I hearing things?" Cartman got this look in his eyes (Which are back to normal by the way), he got up from his spot on the floor and took the phone from Kyle's hand.

***Back with Butters***

Butters was starting to get annoyed, just what was even happening right now? Was this a prank? He was about to hang up when he heard a voice. "Butters that you?" It's Tweek's, why was he over Stan's house plus how did he know it was him?

"Yeah it's me, how'd you know and what's goin' on?" Tweek stifled a laugh before the teen laughed full out. Butters' eyes narrowed. "What the hell's so funny?" He's getting irritated now.

Cartman laughed for a few more seconds before sighing. "Nothin' dude, but umm yeah was just calling to check up on ya. Bye." Then the line went dead.

Butters sat there in confusion for a moment, then he shook his head and turned the phone off placing it back on the nightstand.

"Dude why'd hang up? You could've told him to come over here," Kenny said as he glared at Cartman. Craig grumbled about how all they did was call the guy just to laugh at him.

Cartman stifled another laugh. "Now way Kinny, it was already funny enough over the phone." He then looked to Kyle. "Butters just turned you into a southern Jew." Then he busted out laughing again, Kyle looking at him duly.

Now to Damien, the son of the Devil had just witnessed the interaction between the teens on his t.v. He finished talking to his additional cast about his show and their "role" a few minutes ago, it lasted a good hour. Shorter than what Damien expected.

He sat on his bed with an exhausted sigh, seeing the group of seven go back to what they were doing previously. He's kind of upset  that he missed the previous episode, he actually wanted to save Supernatural Park for last, and he should've done just that. But whatever. He switched the channel to Butters, the teen was now laying down on the bed with his eyes closed.

Damien yawned, seemed the teen wasn't going to go over to Stan's house on his own. He snapped his fingers, and Butters was gone from the room. He quickly changed the channel back to Stan's room.

***In Stan's room***

Everyone jumped, but Tweek shrieked when Butters randomly appeared in the room. He landed on the floor with a thud, right by Kenny and Craig's feet. He sat up rubbing the back of his head with a groan, he looked around in confusion.  _"What the..."_

No one said anything for awhile. "Someone say something." Damien thought the same thing.

"Yeah Butters, say something," Cartman teased with his cheeks puffed out, holding in his laughter.

"Dude how the hell did you get here?" Kenny asked.

"I don't know, I was just layin' in bed and suddenly ended up here," Butters answered.

 _"Obviously Damien's doing,"_ Kenny then thought.

Cartman along with Clyde laughed. His accent with Kyle's voice caught the others off guard except for Stan. But he too was on the verge of laughing. "You guys shut up, it's not that funny," Kyle said, his cheeks shaded a light pink in embarrassment.

Craig rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah so now what?" That was a good question.

Damien looked at the screen, not paying attention to it after he transported Butters into Stan's room. He needed some new ideas, not even the southern Jew made him laugh, not even chuckle. But what? What could he do to make his shows more lively? Damien groaned, looks like he's going to have to think up something. 

Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: I hoped you enjoyed and the next chapter will be up soon)


	20. Season 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: This chapter will feature two out of the six new switched characters:
> 
> -Christophe is in Gregory's body
> 
> -Thomas is in Christophe's body
> 
> Please enjoy)

***Flashback: Damien and the six victims***

Question after question, complaint after complaint, and random outburst after random outburst. Damien had to listen to all of that from the six teens he brought to Hell. It was troublesome enough finding them especially Christophe and Gregory, but those two were the only ones that were difficult. Getting Wendy, Bebe, Nichole, and Thomas were an easy feat although acquiring Thomas took some additional time since he lived in North Park, but it wasn't tiresome much to his liking.

The seven humans were in a rundown building Damien had found. It was somewhat stable though it looked like it could collapse at any given moment, Damien had applied some of his magic to the building to keep it standing until they were gone. The inside was dark, the walls were cracked and covered with a few odd looking fungi the group of six couldn't describe. 

"Eww what the hell is this? And why this place?" Bebe complained. She was the first one to speak upon their arrival here. Not just the walls but the windows were just as dirty, most were broken while the others were glass-less, letting everyone see the red sky and flying creatures outside.

"COCK!" Thomas' Tourette's kicked in after his meeting with Damien back on the surface, that was five minutes ago or most likely more Damien didn't know. 

As of right now the six remained in their original bodies, that is until Damien explained to them their "role" in his 'show'. He's actually surprised Christophe hadn't threatened him yet let alone said a word upon meeting him and Gregory. This was actually Christophe's second time down here, his death was by guard dogs during a rescue mission to save Terrance and Phillip when he was a kid. The two assassins were just about to leave when he arrived in England to retrieve them, before either could do anything or utter a word to the Antichrist the three were gone. It might've taken him almost an hour to find them but he was so thankful that he managed to get them easily to compensate for his wasted time, he felt as if he literally ran a marathon getting those two.

Damien sent them to this building while he recovered some of his strength, knowing he was going to need ever ounce of it. Now to the matter at hand, the three females were looking around the building with skeptical disgust whereas the three males...remained neutral? Damien didn't know but he sure as hell knew that he wanted to get this over with and quickly at that. He cleared his throat for their attention, the word "Shit" left out of Thomas' mouth. "Alright let's get down to business," Damien started, ignoring Thomas' third outburst of profanity. "But before I start has anyone noticed anything strange in South Park? Like someone or someone's have been missing?"

Wendy, Bebe, and Nichole looked to each other, trying to figure out what Damien meant. Christophe pulled out a cigarette and a lighter, looking uninterested on the matter. "I don't give a sheet what 'appened to zhem or whatever bullsheet zhat 'appened in Sheet Park, just get on wizh it," the Frenchman finally said before lighting the cigarette and inhaling in the cancerous smoke. Thomas stood there with a confused look on his face, and Gregory was standing by a broken window- paying none of them no mind. He found the outside more interesting than their purpose here.

Damien face palmed at their lack of reactions, he expected the three girls to know of the boys' whereabouts since they lived in the same small town with them. It's practically impossible not to noticing them missing. "Wait now that you mentioned it," Wendy said, her finger tapping lightly against her chin. "I haven't seen Stan or the others lately, no wonder it's been quiet around town."

South Park had been both quiet and sort of empty as of late, but Wendy paid it no mind. She welcomed the sudden change. When she went to school and didn't see Stan, Kyle, Kenny nor Cartman there, she thought nothing of it. Thinking that they were fooling around somewhere as she went about her peaceful day in school, later realizing that Craig and his gang weren't around either. She still didn't feel the need to be concerned, but she did get this abnormal feeling in the pit of her stomach. "So I take it your the one behind their disappearance then?" Wendy asked, her eyes narrowed as she inspected the noirette. She felt as though she's seen him before...

Damien smirked, sitting down in a random chair behind him. No he didn't summon it, the ordinary chair literally appeared behind him out of nowhere. "How the-"

"Yes you are correct Wendy," Damien deduced cutting Nichole off on her question. She finally said something only to get interrupted. Damien suspected Wendy would be the first to point it out, she was the smartest one here next to Gregory after all. "Their disappearance is my doing, and soon you six will be joining them."

Before he could begin to explain, a voice interrupted his chance, well more like an outburst did. "SHIT! You're not gonna 'COCKSUCKER' kill us are you? 'BITCH'!"

Damien wasn't sure if Thomas actually meant to call him a bitch or not but nonetheless it was taking great self-control for him not to laugh. How could anyone take this situation seriously when someone constantly shouted out random vulgarities? He heaved a sigh, making it seem like he was irritated at the fact that he was interrupted instead of laughing his ass off. "If you had of let me finish, I would've explained the reason."

A cloud of smoke began to fill the area around them, everyone coughing except Damien, Gregory, and the cause of the mass of grey gas. Gregory sighed as he fanned the smoke out of the opened window he's still standing at, he's gotten used to Christophe smoking but he'd always send him outside or to his room to pollute there instead and away from him. You're at a higher risk of getting lung cancer just from inhaling the smoke, and Gregory will be damned to contract such a disease thanks to secondhand smoking. "There are windows you know, so smoke near them," Gregory said, slightly irritated.

Christophe ignored him as he dropped his finished cigarette to the ground and stepped on it, three more squished stubs were by his boot. "I-I think I'm gonna die." Bebe ran to the nearest window for a breath of fresh air, inhaling as much "clean" air as she could until she coughed again. "W-what the h-hell?" She asked in between coughs, her eyes stinging with tears. "The a-air is just a-as bad outside."

Damien rolled his eyes. This was Hell for crying out loud, what did she expect for it to be clean? Hell's air was similar to cigarette smoke, thanks to all of the demons working in factories, torture chambers, and such. The black haired teen waved his hand, and in that instant the deadly smoke was cleared away. "As I was freakin' saying earlier, the six of you will be joining in on the fun I have in store for you all."

"I'm not into zhat kinky sheet freak." Damien gave Christophe a blank look whereas the Frenchman was glaring at him, the brunette was dead serious. "Christophe I highly doubt he brought us here just be his sex slaves," Gregory said reassuring the others on Christophe's ridiculous comment. "So let the man finish so we can know our reason here."

The brunette tsk'd but said nothing else, reaching into his cargo pants left back pocket for another cigarette only to find the pack gone, along with his lighter and trusty shovel. "Oi! Where zhe 'ell are my stuff bastard?"

"Thank you Gregory," Damien said ignoring Christophe's demand of his belongings. "Now what I have going on is a show where-"

"Oh my God we're gonna be on t.v?!" Shouted an excited Bebe, her eyes wide and mouth agape that a strange looking fly almost flew in. She screamed and ran away from it, the fat fly flying slowly after her.

"HOLY COCK!" Damien stifled a laugh, Thomas' Tourette's will never get old, that he's certain of. But back to matter at hand, he cleared his throat, Bebe continuing to run around and shout for someone to help her from the strange insect. Surprisingly Wendy didn't move to help her, Damien saying that they would be on t.v had her undivided attention. "To answer Bebe's question yes, you all are going to be on t.v."

"Will we- non will  _I_  get paid?" Christophe interjected again, an amused gleam appearing in his shamrock green eyes although he was still serious on the matter. He's not doing shit for free, no matter how interesting the job. Gregory also seemed intrigued about the idea. 

Damien heaved another sigh, he could flat-out tell him hell no but he would drive both the Frenchman, the British teen, and everyone else away. Might as well humor them. "Yeah you all will get paid but," he quickly added before Christophe could say anymore. "The pay will vary, now can I please finish?" Christophe didn't seem too happy on lack of knowledge about his pay, but as long as he got some cash in the end he would do whatever the Antichrist had in store for them for this "show" of his.

Gregory obviously knew that they weren't going to get any money out of this, for one how would Damien go about getting some? Or did he even have any? Gregory definitely thought it was the latter, but said nothing. He can think of this as payback for when Christophe took his unfair share of their pay from a mission one time, the bastard thought he was sneaky but oh boy was he wrong. No one outsmarted Gregory, and got away with it.

"Alright so to recap thanks to all of the interruptions, you all will be apart of a show I'm hosting along with the boys missing from South Park. Each episode will be different and not all of you will be together, for example one of you could be in a episode with Stan, Kyle or someone else. So anyway are there any questions before you all get started?"

It was at this moment Damien knew he fucked up. Floods of questions, comments, and shouts of profanity came flying at him. Damien had the great urge to slap himself, a tick mark appearing on his forehead as his right eye twitched a few times. Bebe continued to run and scream around the building until she tripped and fell flat on her face, the fly continued to fly, paying her no mind as it flew past her.

***End of flashback: South Park***

**(Remember: Christophe is in Gregory's body and Thomas is in Christophe's body)**

"What zhe 'ell?!" The odd combination of a British and French demanded.

"COCKEATER!" Randomly shouted a French accent.

"Shut up!"

Christophe and Thomas found themselves out of Hell and in South Park. Just the two of them. No Gregory, Wendy, Nichole nor Bebe were in sight. The two teens were beyond confused, Christophe more pissed than anything. How and why the hell was he in Gregory's body and Thomas was in his? Just what did that damn Antichrist do to them?

It's dark out, the pair standing on the snow covered sidewalk under a street lamp. Only the moon was providing it's moonlight in areas that weren't under street lamps. Christophe glared at nothing then looked to his body, taking the now present shovel and marching across the street to the grass.

" 'old on 'SHEET' what're you doing?" Thomas asked before following the grumpy male, his question was left unanswered as they ended up on the other side of the road. Christophe began to dig, he didn't care how long it took for him to get to Hell but he will be damned to let this shit slide.

As he dug, Thomas heard the now British/Frenchman grumble about how both God and demons were dicks and he would personally kick Damien's ass for this. Of course Damien saw this and he couldn't help but chuckle at Christophe's futile attempt. He's now sat lazily on his bed, looking at his t.v. He still needed some new ideas to keep his show going but in the meantime he will bask in their confusion until then. He also forgot to blur out their memory of them meeting him, but oh well. He snapped his fingers suddenly. On his t.v Christophe appeared back on the surface, the deep hole gone but the dirt on Christophe's clothes and shovel remained, proof that he dug a hole seconds ago.

Both Christophe and Thomas blinked. " _C'est quoi ce borde_?!" Christophe started cursing in French that put Thomas' Tourette's to shame, said male sweatdropping before looking around then walking away. The pissed off blonde cursed a few more times before noticing that his body was leaving. "Oi! Zhe 'ell do you zhink you're going?!" He made no move to follow after his body, that is until he he got a response that made him want to punch Thomas in the face...Yes his own face.

The tall teen turned around, only a few meters away from Christophe. "I'm going 'ome, 'FUCK' zhiz 'SHEET'!" Before he knew it Christophe had already made his way over to him, his eyes narrowed and his grip on his shovel turning his knuckles white. "Are you fucking stupid?!" Thomas didn't have time to answer for the end of the shovel was pointed at his throat, rendering  him speechless.

" 'ave you not noticed zhat we are not in our original body's you  _petite merde_? We can't go 'ome." Christophe was extremely pissed off right now, he highly doubted smoking a cigarette or two would calm him down. When he finds Damien,  _he.is.dead_.

Thomas stared nervously at the weapon close to his throat, his hands up in surrender. Out of all the people he had to get stuck with it had to be this grumpy asshole. "Why couldn't I 'ave been stuck wizh one of zhe girls," he mumbled to himself.

"What was zhat?"

"COCK!"

Christophe sighed in exasperation, lowering his shovel and massaging his forehead. He needed to smoke asap before he lost it, and he didn't want end up hurting his own body. "Reach into my left back pocket for my smoke, and zhe right for my lighter.  _Dépêcher_."

Thomas quickly did as told, but felt the two items in neither pocket. "You don't 'ave zhem," he told Christophe after double checking.

Christophe froze, did he leave them in Hell? Wait no, he recalled that when he went to smoke on his fourth stick both his pack and lighter were gone before they ended up here. Christophe looked for the nearest shop before announcing, "We're robbing a store for some."

"But- FUCK!"

***5 minutes later***

They were on the run. Shouting, barking, and multiple footsteps chased behind the two as they ran through the woods. Christophe was terrified, not because if he and Thomas were to get caught they would be sent to jail no, it's because of the dogs chasing them. After the incident with the guard dogs in Canada resulting in his death, dogs in general became his worst fear.

Christophe had no idea how it lead to this so quickly, but he knew who to blame though.

After the British/Frenchman declared they robbed a store, Thomas panicked though Christophe didn't care. Cigarettes were what was occupying his mind at the moment. He entered the nearest shop- a drug store finding it still open and the cashier asleep. The brown haired female's head was slumped down against the counter with her mouth open forming a mini puddle of drool on the surface. Christophe slowly opened the door, once the bell ringed upon his entrance he quickly moved to the nearest isle and went into a crouch.

The cashier jerked her head up at the shrill sound, mumbling incoherent words with her eyes half-closed. When she saw no one, she blinked before falling back asleep, hitting her head a bit too hard on the counter. Christophe smirked, slowly walking down the isle of chips and candy until he saw the cigarettes behind the cashier, but the lighters at the end of the isle he was in.

Christophe tsk'd silently, it's not going to be getting the cigarettes from behind the cashier. He forgot they kept them there instead of the on the shelves like the other items. He proceeded to carefully make his way over to the lighters, grabbing one and stuffing it into his pants pocket. Now that the easy task was done, now came the hard part. But he wasn't a well-trained assassin for nothing, he would kill for cigarettes if he had to.

With that thought set, he swiftly made his way over to the sleeping women, readying his shovel to deliver a fatal blow to her head. A deranged smile appeared on his face,  _this was for the cigarettes._ His precious cancer sticks. He stood up straight, raised and brought his weapon down only to stop by the sound of a bell.

He turned his attention to the door, standing there was Thomas with his eyes wide in shock. "What zhe 'COCK' are you doing?!" His loud voice caused the women to stir in her sleep, groaning before lifting her head. Through her blurry vision she made out two males, one in front of her with their arms raised and the other standing at the door.

She blinked a couple of times then her eyes instantly widened. "ROBBERS!" She quickly grabbed the phone to call the police, Christophe cursing before dashing pass Thomas and out of the store. About a minute later sirens blared throughout the quiet town, the two of them ran into the woods and here they were now.

Christophe had tried everything to slow the police and the dogs down, knocking down branches with his shovel, using Thomas as bait, even using Gregory's cologne he found in the man's back pocket. The cologne worked but now only about two dogs were after them. Better than five.

"D-dude do somezhing! FUCKING COCKASS!" Thomas urged in a panic. It's thanks to Christophe's athletic body that he hadn't collapsed yet, but he was getting there. His legs and lungs were on fire!

"It's your goddamn fault zhis 'appened in zhis first place!" Christophe shouted back. All he wanted was some cigarettes, but noooo Thomas just had to fuck up his chances of getting them. The guy's so lucky he's in Christophe's body otherwise he would've killed him on the spot for fucking up.

One of the dogs was slowly gaining on Thomas, he heard the animal snarl and bark at him a few feet away. "NO ZHIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! ALL BECAUSE YOU WANTED A GODDAMN PACK OF CIGARETTES! COCK! SHEET! BEETCH! ASS! CUNT! FUCK-"

Thomas continued to shout out curse word after curse word in a fit of both anger and panic, Christophe drowning him out as he thought of a plan.  _"Zhe lighter."_ He reached into his front pocket to retrieve the item, grimacing that the pack had yet to have been opened. That's just fucking great.

He struggled getting the pack open, his shovel proving to be a great nuisance at the moment. After a couple of seconds of fumbling with the lighter, he dropped it. "Ah fuck!" He cursed but didn't falter, only running faster now that he's at a lost on what to do. There's the option of using Thomas as bait again. He was about to do just that before they came to a dead end. They ended up at a cliff, they could see the whole layout of the small town from up here. If the two weren't in danger they might have basked in the scenery. Both teens were panting heavily as they looked at the two dogs slowly approaching them, snarling along the way.

Christophe tightened his hold on his shovel, he must conquer his fear. He refused to die by dogs again, that's just humiliating. "Grab a stick, we're going on zhe offensive," he ordered before going in for the kill. Thomas stood there in a daze, he heard what Christophe said but made no move to do as told. Christophe managed to hit one of the dogs on the head with his shovel, killing it instantly. The last dog made an attempt to bite his ankle, but he kicked it in the jaw. The blonde smirked in satisfactory at the sound of teeth breaking, the dog flying back three meters but made no attempt to stand up when it landed on the ground.

They may have escaped the dogs, but now they had to deal with the cops. Christophe could take them down also but he wasted his remaining energy on the dogs, and Thomas was useless. So that left only one thing...

Christophe looked to Thomas, the male was frozen where he stood. Without a word, Christophe walked over to him then pushed him, the blonde following suit shortly after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Please note I do not support animal violence of any kind and of course Christophe and Thomas did not die. For the words in italics:
> 
> C'est quoi ce borde- What the fuck (I think)
> 
> Petite merde- Little shit
> 
> Dépêcher- Hurry up
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed and the next chapter will be up soon)


	21. Bored he said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Nervermind about uploading this chapter Wednesday or Thursday for those that read my Darkness Falls fic...If you haven't checked it out yet could you pleeeeease do so? I would greatly appreciate it. Only one chapter to add to this fic and it's done. This chapter will feature the whole season 2 gang:
> 
> -Gregory is in Wendy's body
> 
> -Wendy is in Bebe's body
> 
> -Nichole is in Thomas' body
> 
> -Bebe is in Nichole's body
> 
> -Christophe is in Gregory's body
> 
> -Thomas is in Christophe's body
> 
> Please enjoy)

Gregory, Wendy, Nichole, and Bebe were dumbfounded. The four eyed the other in the body that wasn't rightfully theirs, but soon Gregory became intrigued yet again. "Well this is rather new," he admitted. He was the first to speak once they arrived in South Park. Many stars and a few clouds occupied the midnight sky, a full moon shining beautifully over the mountains. 

The group found themselves by Stark's Pond, they scared a couple away thanks to their sudden appearance. Actually it was thanks to Bebe's screaming.

"New?!" Wendy exclaimed, disbelief evident in her outburst. "This isn't just new, this is freaking crazy! Plus we're not even getting paid for this crap!" Her disbelief quickly changed into irritation, just what made Damien even think up something this insane?

Wendy felt a hand on her shoulder, looking to her right to see Gregory shaking his head. "Now now Wendy calm down, no need to get so worked up. This will-"

"Oh shut it," Wendy angrily interjected shrugging her body's hand off of her. "Don't tell me to calm down! What you did just a minute ago pissed me off even more you damn pervert!"

A tense pause on Gregory's end as a deep red colored his cheeks. "I thought you were a gentlemen, I thought you knew better. I can't believe you had the nerve to touch my breasts!" A chorus of gasps made Gregory's face beet red, he had been caught in the act.

"A pervert is among us females!" Bebe shouted as she pointed an accusing finger at the red faced teen.

Gregory raised his hands up in surrender, he couldn't help it. He's a guy for crying out loud, a boy can get curious. "Please ladies-"

"Pervert, pervert, pervert." The three girls chanted, but two out of three suddenly paused. Both Wendy and Bebe turned their attention to Nichole, both of their eyes narrowed in suspicion. Nichole felt that the two girls were suspecting something, and she sweatdropped. 

"Nichole," Wendy began, her voice stern.

"You didn't experiment with this guy's body did you?" Bebe finished, her voice equally serious. 

Nichole almost turned green at the accusing question, she could care less about a male's body, well unless they were her boyfriend or their look appealed to her. But now that she's in a boy's body didn't mean she would do what Gregory did, she's not that curious. "Like hell I did! Doing  _that_  was the last thing on my mind," she answered, but the two girls still felt doubtful.

"So that means you thought about it?" Wendy asked, this time both she and Bebe got in her face. Nichole opened her mouth to deny the idea, but instead she blurted out something that made her predicament even worse.

"COCK!" 

 A cricket filled the now awkward silence between them, Nichole quickly covering her mouth after her random but also familiar outburst. Her cheeks were just as red as Gregory's face a minute ago. Another second of silence passed before someone said anything, it being Gregory. "Oh my, was that...The boy's Tourette's just now?"

A loud splash followed by a shower of water intervened on the teens' uncomfortable atmosphere, Nichole thanking whomever for saving her from further humiliation. All eyes directed their attention to the pond, ripples rapidly coming from the center of the water. "Nichole...you got us covered right?" Bebe suddenly asked, her eyes glued to the pond.

Nichole spluttered out incoherent words for some seconds. "Me?!" 

"Yeah you, you're the only boy in the group," Wendy reasoned. Gregory nodded in agreement though he can handle himself even in a girl's body. He found this laughable so why not join. The three began to bicker back and forth with Gregory only nodding here and there, multiple bubbles started to form on the surface of the pond. Slowly, a head made their way up followed by another.

"Look I'm still a girl goddamn it! 'SHIT'!" Nichole was getting irritated now, but she didn't mean to blurt out another curse word at the end. 

Both Wendy and Bebe scoffed. "On the inside you are, but not one the outside," Wendy confirmed and Gregory nodded before looking to the pond. His eyes widened slightly.

"Ummm ladies," his statement for their attention earned him an annoyed "What?!" from the three. He ignored them and just jabbed a thumb toward the pond, the girls plus Nichole turning their eyes to the water. Bebe screamed again.

Coming out soaked to the bone were Christophe and Thomas, the British/Frenchman's face clearly showing how angry he was. "Oh, I kind of figured Christophe would be in my body," Gregory said confirming the Frenchman's true identity with one glance. Christophe paused then blinked, he gave Gregory his undivided attention whilst raising an eyebrow.

"Gregory? You in a female body?" Gregory  blinked as well, his body's voice mixed with Christophe's French...How were they compatible? He wondered curiously. Suddenly both male's  laughed, the rest of the four giving them looks that showed their confusion. 

"Those two are weird," Bebe whispered. The others nodded in agreement.

"So 'ow does it feel to be a girl, or should I ask 'ow does it feel to be in your  _écraser's_  body?" Christophe laughed once again as Gregory involuntarily blushed. Wendy blushed also, but in shock.

Bebe looked to her best friend with a raised eyebrow. "What the hell are you blushing for? Wait, you understood what he said?" 

Wendy froze for a short moment, then she started messing with her blonde hair. "Y-yeah I know what he said, but I didn't know Gregory had a crush on me..."

"Zhat because 'e never made it obvious obviously, and you were going out wizh what's 'is face at zhe time," Christophe stated a matter-of-factly. He then sat on the bench only to realize something was wrong. Something was missing...

Christophe slouched forward and massaged his forehead with a deep sigh.  _" 'ow zhe 'ell did I not notice until now for fuck's sake?!"_ He internally berated himself. Looks like he's going to have get another shovel, he'll miss his previous one dearly.

"Yeaaah before we even start on the whole lover's crap," Nichole quickly said before either Wendy or Gregory could say anything. "I think we need to figure out what to do from here. 'ASS'!" Stifled laughter followed soon after her outburst, Thomas however looked to her with a look of relief.

"If you're effected by my Tourette's zhen," Thomas' face lit up, he didn't care who was in his body if it meant he was free from his syndrome. "I can finally talk wizhout cussing against my will!" He also didn't care how it happened, he was happy at the fact that he could talk normally now.

In that instant, the taller male felt something hit his arm. He looked to the culprit seeing an angry blonde male glaring at him. "I don't give a rat's ass 'ow you suddenly lost your damn Tourette's, but do not do some 'appy sheety dance. You're still my body idiot." Wow, way to kill a person's mood.

"Why so mad all of a sudden?" Gregory asked, his body just grunted in reply. "You're not mad at the fact that you can't smoke are you?" Gregory would, without a doubt, kill the Frenchman if he ever tasted a trace of cigarette smoke in his mouth once he returned to his body.

"No, it's 'is shovel," Thomas answered for the grumpy British/Frenchman. " 'e probably lost it in zhe water."

Gregory nodded. "But he hasn't smoked has he?" The British noirette was satisfied with the answer he received, Christophe could continue living. "Also where did you two come from? You fell from the sky or something?"

Thomas blinked, he hadn't a clue how they suddenly landed in Stark's Pond. "I 'onestly don't know, me and grumpy face over zhere were running from zhe police and we suddenly ended up 'ere."

"Yeah that's very nice but can we umm go now?" Bebe asked, annoyed for having stayed out in the cold for so long. Though it's probably been about five to ten minutes, even the writer didn't know.

"Where zhe 'ell would we go?" Christophe pointed out. "In case you've forgotten, zhe damn Antichrist sent us 'ere meaning zhis is most likely not South Park."

"Yes he's right," Gregory said in agreement. "Since that is the case, it wouldn't be wise to wonder about here. Your homes might not be the same as they originally were."

No one disagreed with Gregory's statement, he spoke the truth. "So what do we do then?" Wendy asked, but her question was left answered. Not a single one of the teens knew what to do.

That is until a silhouette of a person appeared before them at the edge of the Pond, only four out of the two teens screamed. Bebe's of course being the loudest. The shadow of a male began to form, his creepy blood red eyes staring back at the frightened teens. Except for two. "The hell are  you guys freakin' out for?" The male asked, the familiar voice caused the four to quickly change their feelings on the matter.

Damien stood before them with a bored look on his face, clearly not amused with something. "Zhe 'ell do you want?" Christophe demanded. "Your bullsheet show isn't over yet." 

Damien rolled his eyes as he walked forward a bit before answering. "Yeah, watching you guys stand here like confused idiots is worth my time. I came here to tell you all that my  _show_ is over. You guys are the worst actors I've ever hired." Bebe looked offended by his insult whereas the others cared less about what he said, they're just glad it was ending. "But before it officially ends, I have to put you all back into your original body's."

 _"This was better planned in my head,"_  Damien thought irritably.  _"Why doesn't shit go right whenever you plan it beforehand?"_ He shook the thought away, it wasn't all that bad especially when his show first started. He'd gotten some good laughs here and there, giving him the impression that it was his best idea yet. But it most certainly wasn't the case, after episode...Hell he didn't even remember, his interest began to decrease after a couple of episodes. The idea of adding additions to the mix was supposed to change his feelings on the matter, but alas it didn't. So he's going to end it now and go back to his original life. 

"So what was the point of doing this in the first place?" Wendy inquired.

Damien shrugged. "No real reason, I was just bored is all."

Silence.

"Are fucking serious?" Christophe deadpanned. "You live in 'ell for fuck's sake, 'ow could you 'ave possibly been bored down zhere?"

Damien shrugged again. "It happens to all of us. Hell can get boring too ya know, why else did I do this?"

"Cuz you're a retarded, no life 'aving asshole," Christophe answered although Damien's question was rhetorical.

The Antichrist flipped him off. "Shut the hell up, anyway let's go so I don't have to put up with this old man who is constantly on his period." Gregory stifled a laugh at the comment, and with that, the group vanished from sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: The word in italics:
> 
> écraser: Crush
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will be up soon)


	22. How to end the show?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: This is the last chapter, but before it ends the characters are still switched. Here they are:
> 
> -Kenny is in Butters' body
> 
> -Stan is in Kenny's body
> 
> -Kyle is in Craig's body
> 
> -Tweek is in Clyde's body
> 
> -Clyde is in Cartman's body
> 
> -Craig in Stan's body
> 
> -Cartman is in Tweek's body
> 
> -Butters is in Kyle's body
> 
> -Gregory is in Wendy's body
> 
> -Wendy is in Bebe's body
> 
> -Nichole is in Thomas' body
> 
> -Bebe is in Nichole's body
> 
> -Christophe is in Gregory's body
> 
> -Thomas is in Christophe's body
> 
> Please enjoy)

The gang was all here, still switched but all in one big group. It's dark out, the teens plus Damien were in the real South Park behind the high school's track field since it was the least suspectful place to be to return the human's back to their rightful bodies. But before Damien called everything to an end, he declared this. "I want to know everyone's thoughts about my show before I switch you all back."

Silence. 

A cricket began to chirp somewhere. The silence wasn't tense nor awkward, it was your average void of sound, as if you were in a room all by your lonesome. Every set of different colored eyes were locked onto Damien entirely, each holding all sorts of emotions in them he really couldn't pinpoint the main one being. Well except from Christophe, Craig, and Kenny. 

"Anyone wanna go first?" Damien tempted but no one volunteered. "Look, don't make me treat you all like kids and pick myself."

The Antichrist quickly defended himself from a stray snowball that was thrown at him, the culprit was a scowling Kenny. The tuft of blonde haired boy angrily pointed at his throat, Damien taking the hint instantly. "Oh my bad," the noirette apologized halfheartedly. He snapped his fingers, and the teens felt their voices restored within them.

"Did you seriously forget that you muted us?" Kenny asked, still mad his underworld friend for silencing them in the first place.

Damien shrugged then crossed his arms. "Of course it would slip my mind with how peaceful it was without the constant bitching." Craig gave him two middle fingers for his answer. "Anyway now that you all can talk now someone give me their honest review on my show, wait except for the season two crew."

Christophe released an annoyed scoff. "I got one, it was sheet. Zhere."

Damien glared at the blonde. "I said  _not_  the season two crew you deaf geezer." His comment earned him a shovel thrown at him. Damien knew he was going to regret giving the British/Frenchman his weapon back. "But seriously, some honest and  _detailed_ reviews would be nice. I mean we can be here all night, well actually  _you_ all can, so continue wasting time. I don't care." Damien once again sat in a random chair, no one even bothered to question how it got there.

"Fine, I'll go first," Kyle volunteered grumpily. "First off, your  _show_ was stupid and pointless, I mean I know you said before that you had no real motive for doing this and that you were just bored but c'mon, where was the logic in that? You could've done something  _entirely_ else instead of pull this bull crap, you have a t.v so watch some movies or play video games. You also didn't even tell us why you chose this out of all things you've could've done, like you could've had us participate in some contest or I don't know left us alone! Do you know how much school I missed because of this idiotic show of yours?! I swear to God if I go to school and find out-"

"Okay okay, I get it. Holy Hell." Damien quickly interrupted the other, that was more of a rant than anything. "Rest assured the day I first switched you all hasn't passed. It's still Monday so calm your tits." Kyle was still annoyed but relieved nonetheless, he took some deep breaths to calm himself down as Stan placed a friendly hand on his shoulder.

Damien already felt a headache coming on, massaging his temple with his forefinger and thumb. "Alright who's next? And please keep it short."

"I'll go," Craig announced as he flipped the Antichrist off. "Like Broflovski said, it was stupid and pointless and I think you need to get a life."

Damien shrugged again. "Fair enough, next."

Stan patted Kyle's shoulder two times before lowering his hand, he cleared his throat. "To be honest, it was kind of interesting-"

"You can't be serious right now dude," Kyle deadpanned.

"What?" Stan continued with a shrug. "I mean yeah like you said it was bull, but you gotta admit, it was sort of a fun idea.  _Not_  that I had fun or anything like that, hell it was actually the opposite. It kinda killed it for me when I died three freakin' times in one episode but I liked the supernatural one though."

Kyle shook his head. "Thanks," Damien said with a small smile. "I think that's the only nice review I'll get from any of you. Okay next."

"I'll go next," said Kenny. "I would've been alright with the idea if you had a better reason as to why you did it in the first place or at least told me ahead of time when I was in Hell last Thursday. But I'm with Stan on liking the supernatural episode."

Damien nodded in understanding. "Yeah I could've told you but I didn't think of it until today, and if I did I wouldn't have told you anyway or it would've spoiled the surprise. Anyone else?"

"G-guess I'll go," Tweek offered. "Umm I'm with Kyle and Craig on this, your so-called show was a nightmare for me and I couldn't help but feel that you were doing it on purpose." Tweek's eyes narrowed as he glared at the noirette sat in the wooden chair. "I had to go without coffee for hours, for hours asshole! That episode where coffee didn't exist drove me crazy, I thought I was gonna have to kill myself or some shit just to get away from that torturous place! That was so not cool and your a dick for that, a huge one!"

Tweek released a deep exhale, his scowl gone. "Alright I'm done." Everyone was so shocked at his burst of anger that they were left speechless, the random cigarette in Christophe mouth dropping to the ground. Gregory was quick to regain himself and pulled his body away from the others to give his partner a good scolding.

Damien was second to recover, and he cleared his throat. "O-okay, well I'm not gonna lie I was curious as to how you would react if your precious coffee never existed, and it's safe to say I've seen how you would truly react without it. Alright next."

"Curious my ass," Tweek mumbled angrily. Craig gave him a comforting pat on his shoulder.

"First," Cartman began, his arms folded over his chest and his face serious. "I would like to say that this show of yours could've been waaay better. Like I mean I could've been the lead actor while everyone else were my comrades or whatever where we target Kahl, and-"

"Yeah no," Damien quickly denied. "Next."

"Oi!"

"Me next," said an eager Clyde. "I'm gonna say this first, I would've been completely fine if I were in someone else's body other than fatass'...Well after you started your show or whatever."

Cartman glared at his body while giving him the bird. "Anyway," Clyde continued disregarding others middle finger. "I would've had no other problems if I were somebody else. That's all I had to say."

Damien nodded once again. "Okay, Butters you're last one so go ahead."

The redhead rubbed the back of his neck. "Umm gee I don't really know what to say, umm...I didn't like it?" Cartman snickered, still finding Butters' southern accent with Kyle's voice laughable.

"Meh good enough," Damien said simply. He stood from his chair and the wooden object disappeared soon after. 

 "Seriously how the-"

"Alright," he interrupted Nichole yet again. "Now that everyone's had their say, let's get this over with. Gregory and the old man get your asses over here!" The two teens regrouped with the others with the blonde grumbling in French. "Okay I need complete silence for a minute. No one move, sneeze, talk or do anything to make a sound. If I mess this up even in the slightest you all can kiss returning to your original bodies goodbye." With that said, the noirette sat Indian style on a random mat that was placed beneath him. He closed his eyes and exhaled deeply, all was quiet. Even the cricket that was still chirping until now.

Seconds ticked by until one minute came up soon after, but that passed by making it two minutes . Damien remained sat on the carpet as time slowly moved on, the human teens standing still as statues as they waited.  Until suddenly Butters' nose started to itch, the redhead silently rubbing his nose to keep from sneezing but it proved pointless, only increasing his chances of sneezing. Kenny saw the boy open his mouth, and he quickly closed Butters' nostril to conceal it.

The attempt worked much to their relief, Butters and Kenny quietly exhaled. Kenny kept his forefinger and thumb on the others nose for the time being, the redhead had to breath silently through his mouth. Another minute flew by, but Damien remained still. The teens were getting antsy. 

Clyde felt his legs were about to give out, losing their strength to support his overweight due to remaining in one spot for more than a minute or two.  _"Oh God why..."_

The teens watched in growing horror as Clyde began to wobble about, time felt like it slowed down for this moment. His legs completely gave out and the boy went to falling in slow motion, how it happened was beyond them. The teen had only been standing but yet he's falling as if he had been tripped. 

Craig was next to Clyde so he tried to catch him before he ruined Damien's concentration. Luckily he was in a athletic body and he managed to keep Clyde from landing on his face, it was still difficult for Craig to pull him up but he managed.

Damien chose that time to show signs that he was finished, the noirette exhaling deeply once again then slowly opening his eyes . Once his eyes were opened all the way, he stretched every muscle in his body, as if he had been sitting rigid for ten minutes. Though the Antichrist was finished with whatever he did, the teens felt no different. 

"What the hell did you do? We're still not in our original body's," Kenny pointed out, irritated at the fact that they just stood around for nearly five minutes.

Damien cracked his neck before replying. "It'll take at least three to five hours for it to be in effect, so in the meantime go to your body's home and wait there."

"My, that's a huge problem," Gregory confessed. The others nodded in agreement.

"Yeah Gregory's right, some of us don't know where the other lives and few don't live here," Kyle protested.

Damien slowly rose to his feet, the mat underneath him gone. "Just ask them where they live then, anyway I'm gone. Doing that shit left me drained. Remember to wait at least three to five hours and you all will be back to normal." And he was gone, leaving the baffled teens by themselves to handle the matter.

Silence until Gregory broke it shortly after. "Might as well get started shall we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Lol I always imagined Tweek getting pissed when someone messes with his coffee, a headcannon of mine. I want to thanks those who that left kudos on this fic, I had fun writing this but this wasn't my best fic in my opinion.
> 
> I mean it was good, really good in fact, it's just that College's been swelling my mind and I started slacking on the whole ideal of the fic.
> 
> Yes I know I could've waited until my mind was in the right place, but I'm stubborn...But yeah thank you all and please check out my other fic Darkness Falls. I would soooo greatly appreciate it)


End file.
